Eternally in Darkness
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione is changed into a vampire during the Final Battle and only one man is able to offer her comfort. How does her life go afterwards?
1. Darkness Claimed Her

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine :)

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hermione turned her head, looking around for Ron and Harry. Her body was practically shaking from the nerves.

Voldemort was at the school and he was killing people. Ron had gone off with Harry to find Rowena's diadem and she was stuck alone, trying to figure out what the hell to do. She ducked a curse came flying at her. One hit her shoulder and tore open the flesh, causing blood to flow out. She ran into the school and down a corridor, trying to find someone… anyone.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and thrown up against the wall.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw piercing red eyes staring at her. That only meant one thing: v_ampire. _She didn't even bother trying to escape, because she logically knew she wouldn't be able to. She winced as the vampire licked her neck.

"You smell delicious, my dear."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. She tried to wriggle herself free. "Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"You're beautiful, too," the vampire said.

She struggled even more when he placed his hand upon her cheek. If someone were to see them now, they would have looked like lovers, with him pressing her against the wall as he caressed her face.

He smirked at her. "Yes, I'll turn you and keep you for later."

Before Hermione could protest, he sank his fangs into her neck and drew blood. It hurt so bad, but felt so good at the same time. _It's messed up for me to enjoy this._ She tried to struggle, but Hermione felt herself growing weaker and weaker.

After what seemed like ages, he pulled away and let her drop to the floor. She tried to move but couldn't.

The vampire wiped his mouth and winked at her. "Catch ya later, love." He left, leaving Hermione on the floor.

She knew she was covered in blood, and despite her attempts, she couldn't move. She could feel her heartbeat slowing down, and she knew she was going to die. She hoped Ron and Harry could defeat Voldemort and that the war would finally be over.

She closed her eyes as she accepted her death.

Suddenly, she heard a bunch of people cheering, and then she heard footsteps.

"Ron, she's over here!"

Hermione tried opening her eyes, but couldn't. She was just too tired. She felt someone pick her up and carry her somewhere.

She could feel the blood seeping from her neck. It ran down her skin and she was sure it stained her blouse.

_Why is no one helping me? Is it too late?_

Hermione felt someone run their hands over her.

"I can't stop the bleeding. Severus, I need you now!" Hermione recognized the voice as Madame Pomfrey's.

Hermione felt like every part of her was on fire. Her body began to convulse. She could feel two hands try and pine her down, but she continued to convulse. She slipped into unconsciousness.

Harry and Ron tried to pin down Hermione's flailing body, but couldn't.

Madame Pomfrey turned to Severus Snape, who had just arrived. "Severus, I don't know what's wrong with her or what's she been hit with."

Snape nodded and bent down to look at her. "The blood on her neck is still fresh." He placed his hand there and brushed away some of the blood. Squinting, he saw what he feared most. His hand dropped from her neck quickly and he tried to mask his features.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, immediately sensing that something wasn't right.

Snape shook his head. "She… She had been bitten."

Madame Pomfrey let out a gasp of horror. She bent down to examine Hermione's neck. "I see the bite marks now. Severus, what should we do?"

Snape exhaled noisily. "There's nothing we can do. The venom is spreading throughout her body, killing what makes her human."

Ron was confused as to what was happening. "She's dying? Why?"

"What bit her?" asked Harry.

Snape huffed at the two dunderheads. "She's been bitten by a vampire. She's transforming now, and there's nothing we can do but wait until she is finished."

Harry and Ron looked on in shock. Their best friend was dying, and they couldn't save her.

Soon her body stopped convulsing.

Snape looked down at the girl, a feeling akin to pity forming inside of him. "I'll stay and watch over her. Potter and Weasley, there must be other things that need to be taken care of. Go attend to them. You too, Poppy. I'm sure there are other people in need."

The three of them nodded and left Snape and Hermione alone. He watched the girl, waiting for her transformation to finish.


	2. What Happens To Me Now?

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm glad so many of you are liking the story!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up, wincing as she did so. She was incredibly sore. Looking around, she saw she was in the hospital wing. Snape was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She rolled her shoulders and tried to stretch. She felt… different.

She took in a deep breath, taking in all the smells around her. She crinkled her nose in confusion. How could the castle smell that good after everything that had just happened?

She thought back to what she remembered last and realized that things were a bit fuzzy. Actually, everything was fuzzy. Hermione immediately began to panic. She desperately tried to remember things, but had a hard time doing so.

"Why can't I remember anything?" she whispered to herself. Getting up from the bed, she noticed a mirror on the wall. She walked over and took a look in it.

What she saw wasn't what she was used to. Hermione's usually tanned skin was now pale, almost as if it was glowing. Her brown fizzy hair was now long and wavy, with hints of golden in it.

But the worst part was her eyes. Her fingertips touched the mirror, unsure if this was real or not. Her eyes were now a blazing red. She tried to tear her gaze away but couldn't.

In a fit of anger, she swung her fist forward and smashed the mirror. The noise startled Snape out of his sleep, but Hermione ignored him as she stared at her hand. It was completely unharmed.

Snape took in the sight before him. Hermione Granger was, well for lack of a better word, beautiful. Her unruly hair had now tamed itself and her skin was like silver. However, her eyes made him shudder.

Hermione turned to face Snape. Her eyes narrowed to slits and her posture stiffened.

Snape took a deep breath, almost afraid to move. She liked look an injured animal that was ready to strike out if provoked.

Eventually, her facial expression relaxed a bit. "Why can't I remember?" she whispered to him.

Snape just stood there, staring at her. He was unsure of what to do.

Hermione moved forward swiftly and grabbed his robes. "Help me, Snape! Why can't I remember?" Frustration welled up within her and she wished she could cry, but found she was unable to. Nothing was coming out. She fell to the ground, still holding onto his robes. "Why can't I remember?" She shook her head furiously.

Snape bent down and gently picked her up. He carried her back towards her bed and placed her on it. "Miss Granger…" he began. He sighed, shaking his head. "Hermione."

She nodded, wanting him to continue.

"The battle was yesterday."

Hermione nodded. "I know that, Snape. I can remember that. But what happened to me?"

Snape took a deep breath and braced himself. He knew he would need to be as delicate as possible. Boldly, he reached out and took her hands in his. "You were bit, Hermione, by a vampire. You've been turned." He looked to her eyes and saw they were emotionless, much like his had been during his past. They were blank and uncaring.

"I see," she said flatly. "So that's why I don't need to breathe, blink, and am unable to cry."

Snape could only nod.

Hermione stood, anger growing within her. "What the hell happens to me now?" She began to growl.

Dumbledore took that moment to enter the Hospital wing, Harry and Ron following him.

"This is your fault!" she shouted at the Headmaster, pointing her finger at him. She began to stalk towards him.

"Miss Granger, I assure you, it isn't. No one is to blame, except perhaps, your creator."

Hermione started to growl even more but Snape put his hand on her shoulder. The motion calmed her, but neither of them knew why. She turned to look at Harry and Ron, and they both took a step back. The realization hit her. They were afraid of her.

"What happens to me now?" she whispered.

Dumbledore let out a pained sigh. "What did you want to do after the war originally?"

Hermione frowned, looking around. "I wanted to teach here at Hogwarts." She frowned, knowing that wasn't really a possibility anymore.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in thought. "Perhaps you still could. Would the Potions position interest you?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes full of hope.

Snape, however, was furious. "What about me? What am I supposed to do if she becomes a Potion Mistress?"

Dumbledore let out a laugh. "I assumed you wanted to continue with Defense against the Dark Arts, did you not?"

Snape opened his mouth in shock. The old man was seriously going to let him keep the position he has desired for years. He nodded. unable to find words.

Dumbledore turned back to Hermione. "Well, Miss Granger, you shall spend your summer learning to control your thirst and abilities. Severus will help you of course, and if you've done a good job, the position is yours. I'm sure Severus will find time to train you for teaching."

Hermione smiled, but noticed Snape didn't look too happy._ He's probably grumpy he has to spend all summer with me. _

Hermione stiffened when the breeze came through. "The smell..." Her eyes darkened even more as she felt her hunger take over.

Dumbledore, sensing what was wrong, shouted to Snape just in time. Hermione was just about to lunge out to Harry when Snape grabbed her by the waist and Apparated them both out of there.

With a pop, they landed in the middle of the forest. Hermione turned on Snape, but she froze. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't attack him. Instead she turned, sniffing the air for something sweet.

"Time for your first hunt," Snape said.

She turned to him, her eyes full of worry.

"I'll guide you, and make sure nothing bad happens. Don't worry."

She nodded, smelling the air again. Once she found something, she took off in that direction. Severus trailed behind her.


	3. You Can Be Whatever You Choose

A/N: Thanks to everyone reviewing, following, and favoriting. I appreciate it. xx

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hermione could smell something delicious. The thirst she felt multiplied as she ran towards the smell. Her hunger was starting to take her over, but she still kept a grip on reality due to his presence. She knew Snape was following her and she didn't mind one bit. Him being there was a bit soothing.

The source of the smell was getting clearer. She ran faster and finally found it.

There was a person hiking in the woods.

Without even thinking, Hermione launched herself at him and bit his neck. She drank in his blood, loving the texture and taste. What used to smell metallic to her now smelt like nectar sent straight from the gods.

The one thing Hermione didn't expect was how good it would feel to feed. Drinking blood was almost enough to send her over the edge. Pleasure wracked through her body; it was heavenly. She didn't think she'd ever want to stop.

Hermione could smell Severus near her again, but didn't pay him much attention. She was focused on feeding.

Eventually, Snape stepped in. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't acknowledge it. He tightened his grip on her. "Hermione, you'll kill him."

Hearing those words snapped her out of it. She dropped the unconscious man and stepped back. Horror washed over her when she realized what she had almost done. "I…" she trailed off, feeling both embarrassed and confused.

Snape nodded in understanding. "It's all right, Hermione. You didn't kill him, you stopped in time. He won't remember." She bit her lip with worry. "You're fine," he reassured her.

"I feel full, but I'm still thirsty," Hermione said. She looked around, searching for something else. She smelt another creature and slowly ventured towards it. She saw it was a deer. "Can I?" she asked, looking to Snape for permission.

He dipped his head. "You won't have to hold back this time."

She nodded as she felt her mouth become painfully dry at the sight of her next meal. She lunged and caught the deer swiftly, sinking her teeth into it. It wasn't as good as the hiker was, but it would definitely do just fine.

She finished feeding and then stepped back, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"I'm all set for now, Professor Snape. What should I do? Or we do?" she asked, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Snape shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Hermione, call me Snape or Severus. You are no longer my student."

Hermione nodded and said his name, "Severus." It practically rolled off her tongue perfectly. Smiling, she took a step towards him and cocked her head to the side. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Snape grimaced. "I've seen darkness and evil my entire life. I am not afraid."

Hermione's smile fell from her face. "So I'm evil? I'm darkness?" His words stung. Dumbledore had said there was still a chance for her— for her soul. But now, Snape was making it sound like she was lost forever. Which was it?

Snape shook his head. "I don't know. I suppose you can be whatever it is you choose. Your opinion would reflect on your beliefs of death and the afterlife. I, for one, don't believe.

Hermione contemplated his words. She knew she had a soul. As a little girl, she would attend church with her parents and was brought up as a Christian. But Christians don't believe in magic, so where did that leave her? Was she really soulless? Was she lost to wander the earth for all eternity? She hoped not. She'd be terribly lonely.

"Severus, can I have my wand?" she asked him, the thought suddenly popping into her head. He looked unsure as he handed it to her. She tried to cast a Patronus charm, but fail. Frustrated, she tried again. Still nothing.

Hermione was on the verge of hysterics. Her magic wasn't working!

"Hermione, calm down," Snape spoke before she completely lost it. "Your human memories aren't strong enough anymore. You need a new memory of happiness."

She frowned at his words.

"Try something else, one not based off emotions," he suggested.

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at Snape. "_Langlock_!"

Snape was shocked when he found his tongue was now glued to the roof of his mouth. _What a cheeky witch,_ Snape thought, _using a spell of my own creation._

After a moment, she muttered a "_Finite Incantatem_."

Snape took in a deep breath. Using one of my own spells on me." He let out a laugh. "You caught me by surprise. Good job." He was indeed impressed. She had performed the spell he invented perfectly.

Hermione looked around. "So what now?"

Snape contemplated her for a moment before responding. "Well, I know Dumbledore wants us to spend the summer together so we can hone your skills, but unfortunately, I have some matters that need attending to. Will you be able to survive the summer alone? You can stay either at your home or the castle. I'll be back three weeks before term starts back up. If you have problems, you can be sure to Floo or owl me."

Hermione nodded, trying not to show her disappointment. She thought she would get to know Snape better, but he was just leaving her on her own to deal with all of this. _How can he do this to me?_

She bit her lip. "Thanks, Professor Snape. See you then." With that, she Apparated back to her parents' home.

_Her parents._

She had to go find them so she could give them back their memories. A thought popped into her head. Maybe they were better off not knowing about her.

Hermione decided she would find them tomorrow, and see them for herself. If they looked happy, she wouldn't let herself get in the way. Her parents would probably blame themselves for what she did, and she didn't want them to bear that burden.

She spent the day cleaning up her parents' home, especially her room. She tried to remember what it had been like living there, but the memories were still fuzzy. She could remember some of the important things, like the specific moments that shaped her into who she was, but other than that, it was mostly a blank.

After she finished cleaning, it was now dark out. Now that she was a vampire, she didn't need sleep anymore. Unsure of what else to do, she decided she could try to sleep anyways.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione gave up on that feat. To try and pass the time she popped in a DVD she had found in her living room. The Notebook had been one of her childhood favorites and was always worth a good cry. She figured since she couldn't cry, the film wouldn't both her that much.

Wrong again.

Hermione was in hysterics, her body shaking. It seemed the film broke her heart, even when it no longer beat.

After walking around the house aimlessly, she flipped through some of her books and listened to music.

Hermione decided it was time to get ready to find her parents. She already had their address. She braced herself before decided to take off.


	4. It's Your Fault, You Know

A/N: I want to thank all of you for reading & reviewing. I seriously appreciate it. Xx

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hermione closed her eyes and she Apparated, picturing the street she knew her parents were living on. It was dusk here, due to the time difference. She began to move about, taking in her surroundings.

She felt different. She hadn't really used her abilities until now and they were definitely a big help. She could see far away, despite the creeping darkness coming on. _That is definitely going to come in handy someday, _she thought to herself. The air held a sweet smell to it, which she found pleasant. Looking around, she listened in.

Eventually, she heard her parents' voices. Hermione silently crept up to their house so she could peek in.

Yes, she knew what she was doing was incredibly creepy. Yes, she knew she could get caught. And yes, she knew it would hurt her to see them, but she needed to know. She would rather hurt with the pain of knowing they were happier without her than deal with the pain of not knowing.

Bracing herself, she peered in the window. The sight nearly broke her heart, but she knew she had done the right thing with erasing her parent's memory.

They were sitting on the couch, watching television together. Her mother's hand rested on her stomach—her very large stomach. She was basking in the glow of her pregnancy. Her father seemed happy, happier than Hermione had ever seen him.

She had done the right thing. Her parents were safe and happy now. She couldn't ruin that for them.

Hermione observed them for a while longer, before she decided she needed to get away. Her emotions were starting to get out of control.

She walked away from the house, knowing that she was walking away from the life she once had.

_It's true then; nothing else will ever be the same._

Hermione began wandering through the streets. She wasn't quite sure how she should feel at the moment. She felt betrayed that her parents had replaced her with another child.

_But they hadn't really_, she argued with herself. They couldn't replace her if they didn't even know she existed.

Hermione felt a wave of anger wash through her. Snape had left her alone. If he was here, she could have been controlling herself better. But he was nowhere to be found, and she was going out of control.

Frustration bubbling up, she punched the wall of the alleyway, causing her knuckles on her hand to scrape. She didn't bleed, but it did hurt. She watched as her skin healed itself within seconds.

Growling, she turned and continued on her way down the alley. She was furious and needed to find a way to release all her anger. Hermione realized she wanted to hurt someone, despite the little voice in the back of her head begging her to stop.

She froze as she smelled the sweetness of warm, pulsing blood. Immediately, Hermione let the monster inside her go.

She smiled as she fully felt her strength inside her. "Let the girl die, and let the monster rise," she muttered to herself, feeling all of her reason slip away.

Following the scent, Hermione came upon two young men in an alley. They looked like they were probably in their early twenties. Hermione licked her lips, anticipating the delicious flavour of their blood washing down her dry throat.

She moved with inhuman speed onto the first boy, and immediately tore the flesh off his neck with her razor sharp teeth. The blood began to gush, quickly covering the both of them. Hermione began to suck and lick everywhere, unable to get enough.

After a minute or two, the boy stopped writhing beneath her. She could no longer hear the faint beating of his heart. Satisfied, she stood and licked her lips.

A sadistic laugh left her lips as she took off in the direction the second boy ran off in. She overtook him in a few seconds, lunging at him. She drained the body quickly, unable to quench her hunger.

When she finished, Hermione Apparated, not focusing on where she was going. She just let herself go, unconsciously knowing where she wanted to be.

She had Apparated in front of a house. Unsure of where she was, she took a look around. She tried to move, but found she was frozen to the spot on the porch she was standing on. She tried moving, but found she couldn't. There must have been a charm or something holding her in place.

The door slammed open and Snape appeared behind it, looking absolutely livid.

Hermione bared her teeth at him, a growl escaping her lips. She did not want to see him or be anywhere near him. She didn't even want to think about him.

Snape didn't say anything. He moved forward and grabbed her arm, pushing her into the house.

She snarled at him, still in predatory mode.

"Miss Granger, explain yourself," Snape said, sneering at her.

Hermione didn't answer; she continued to glare at him. If he hadn't abandoned her, none of that would have happened. It was Snape's fault.

In the next few moments, he seemed to come across the realization that Hermione was covered in blood.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No. It's not mine," came her reply.

Snape didn't say anything, but he cast his eyes downward. He couldn't look her in the eye, not after knowing what she had just done. He had killed people too, but because he was forced to. Hermione had killed someone because he wasn't there to help her. _You are such an idiot, Severus Snape. Dumbledore told you to watch her, not send her on her own for the entire summer. This is your entire fault. _He heard Hermione growl again and turned to look at her. Their eyes finally met.

Her eyes were filled with anger that was directed at him. Slowly, the anger began to die down. Confusion and hurt flickered across her face. Snape couldn't look away, even though he wanted to. Her red eyes seemed to see down into the depths of his dark, deep soul.

"I killed people," she whispered, the horror she felt making itself evident.

Snape snapped out of the stance he was in. "More than one?" he asked quietly, not trusting his voice.

Hermione dropped to her knees as her body shook. "Two boys about my age. I—I..." She broke down.

Snape, unsure of what else to do, dropped to his knees as well. He pulled her close to him and tried to comfort her.

"It's all your fault, you know," she whispered, her emotions evident.

It stung, but Snape knew he deserved it. He stayed quiet, knowing she was going to continue blaming him. It was his fault, there was no denying it.

"You left me, alone. I lost control of my emotions, and I let the monster take over."

Snape held her tighter, still not trusting himself to speak. He didn't know what he could possibly say to make it better.

"Why?" she continued. "Why couldn't you protect me?" Hermione clutched onto him like he was her lifeline.

He was too stunned to be able to say anything.

"Severus," she whispered. "Please say something."

The sound of her lips saying his name left him breathless. He needed to answer her. He felt compelled to. "I am so sorry," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Hermione pulled away and looked up into the eyes of a man whom she has always hated. He seemed different now.

"Hermione," he began. They locked eyes once more. "I will never let you lose control like that again. I swear on my life." And she believed him. His eyes burned with resolve.

Hermione closed the distance between them and pressed her lips onto his. She had no idea what possessed her to do it, but she was kissing him. After a moment, he began to kiss her back. The kiss was sweet and wonderful, unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

He abruptly pulled away from her, his cheeks red. Hermione watched him, waiting for him to say something.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll grab you some clothes." Snape stood up and went to leave.

"But where are you going to stay?" she asked, desperately hoping he'd say with her.

"On the couch."

"Oh," she said flatly. "Well, I'll stay on the couch."

"Hermione, that's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. I don't sleep, so, well, I don't want you to be in any discomfort for nothing."

Snape looked at her. "Very well then. I'll see you in the morning."

He turned and left Hermione alone in the sitting room. She sat down and started thinking about what had just happened. She had willingly kissed Severus Snape, and honestly, she had loved every moment of it.

Hermione shook her head, trying to sort out all her thoughts. She knew Snape was a good man deep down, and that he truly was Dumbledore's man through and through. She wondered how he was still alive. She had seen Nagini poison him. She saw the life leave his eyes. She made a note to ask him sometime.

Closing her eyes, she'd figure she would try to meditate. Maybe that would help to pass the time.


	5. Darkness Once More

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming =) 

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

When morning came, Hermione decided that she'd do something nice for Severus. She started to brew a large pot of coffee. She knew she'd needed some caffeine and was sure he would too. She wondered if she would even be able to taste the coffee or other human food. Well, there was only one way to find out. Her thoughts wandered as she began to make pancakes.

Hermione was conflicted. In the past two days, she had started developing feelings for Severus Snape, and that wasn't good. He was the first person she saw when she awoke, and she knew he was there when she was transforming.

She felt herself drawn to him, and she knew that he was drawn to her as well. She just needed to figure out what to do with it. Did she act on her feelings, as she really wanted to? Or did she simply push them away? She didn't want to make things awkward between her and her ex-professor.

Hermione heard a noise and turned to see Snape standing in the doorway. There was a look of disbelief on his face. She poured a cup of coffee and motioned for him to sit down. He did, looking at her strangely.

"I'm making breakfast, hopefully you like pancakes."

Snape nodded, unable to respond. He grasped his coffee and practically drank it in one gulp. Hermione smiled and poured him another. "Thanks," he muttered.

She served him his food. "I'll have to remember, coffee first thing in the morning or else Severus Snape is still dead to the world." She chuckled to herself, almost dropping her plate when she heard him chuckle slightly as well.

Hermione sat down across from him, watching him eat. "Miss Granger," he began.

"Hermione."

"What?" Snape asked, momentarily dumbfounded.

She smirked. "My name is Hermione. You are no longer my professor, Severus, so please, call me Hermione. You did yesterday, so I don't know why you've changed your mind."

He smirked at her.

"Anyways, what were you going to say, Severus?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face. She enjoyed using his name.

Snape fidgeted. She had no idea how hard he was at the moment. The way she said his name was so sensual. "Well," he said after composing himself. "I have some things I need to attend to today, but you are welcome to stay here and go through my library if you'd like."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes please! I would really enjoy that."

A small smirk appeared on Snape's face. "I'm glad to see the annoying bookworm is still in there."

Hermione scowled at his words. "I'm still in here, somewhere. Everything just feels different. I'm still me, I think, but I'm not at the same time. Oh, I don't know. It's complicated, Severus. I don't really know who I am anymore. I know what I want to be, but at the same time, I feel like I'm battling myself." She nibbled at her lower lip, unsure of what else to say.

Snape pursed his lips. It was strange to see the girl who had always been so confident and sure of herself struggle with her current identity. He wanted to help her find her way. He wanted to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure you'll figure it out. And if you'd like, I can help you."

She nodded, giving him a smile.

Snape stood to leave. "The library is at the end of the hallway. It contains a few rare copies of books, so please be careful. I'll kill you if anything happens to them." He narrowed his eyes in warning.

Hermione smiled even more, stifling a laugh. They both had a large passion for books. She watched as he walked out the door, leaving Hermione alone.

After cleaning up breakfast, and discovering that normal food didn't really have any appeal to her anymore, she made her way down the hall. She pushed open the door and gasped when she saw what the room contained. There had to have been thousands of books there, each one begging her to read them. She walked around the room, running her hand along the bindings as she savored the feel of them underneath her fingertips.

Hermione plucked a book from the shelf and sat down to read it. It was a book about the many uses of powdered bicorn horn. About an hour or two later, she finished.

Pursing her lips, she looked around. To be honest, she was bored.

She wished Snape was there to keep her company. But no, he was off doing Merlin knows what. Why was he always so secretive? She stood up with a huff. She moved forward to grab another book, but collapsed the second she went to touch one.

Hermione tried to move, but found she couldn't. Thousands of images passed through her mind. She tried to catch a glimpse of some of them, but couldn't; they were moving too fast. She knew what they were about, however. It was her past: the war, herself, and her friends. She let out a scream as her mind began to hurt.

Suddenly, it all stopped. She lay on the floor, feeling too exhausted to move. Her head burned, as if someone had pressed a hot poker to it. Her temples pounded from an abrupt migraine.

Hermione felt her vision slipping. She tried to remain conscious, but failed. Blackness surrounded her on all sides.

She was trapped in her own mind, within her own thoughts swirling around her. She could feel the grief inside her eating away, and the thoughts that she didn't belong. Ron and Harry were her two best friends, at least they were. They have yet to try and contact her. Did they think her a monster now? Did they think she was someone not worth being around?

Hermione tried to escape her thoughts, but she couldn't. She was trapped with no way of escaping. She was stuck listening to her inner self argue with her own thoughts.

_You are alone, _the voice snarled at her.

"No, never." Hermione tried to fight back.

_Completely and utterly alone. You'd be better off dead, but you already are._

"No. People still care about me. My life isn't useless, not yet," she defiantly argued back. She didn't know who or what this voice was, but she wouldn't give up… not yet.

_You have no one. Your parents don't know you. Harry and Ron are disgusted by you. You have no one._

"Severus," she whispered back. "I have him."

The cruel voice laughed. _No, what would he want with a child like you? He despises you. You are ruining his summer by being here. No, Mudblood, you have no one._

"I am not a Mudblood. I'm better than that! I'm not some lowly being!" Hermione tried to escape the darkness, but couldn't. She could feel her body move as she struggled to exit her mind. This was torture. Why was this happening to her?

_No, you are a lowly Mudblood. That is how our master thinks of you, and we must comply with his bidding. You will see soon enough._

Hermione struggled, refusing to be enslaved to her mind any longer. She couldn't take it. She tried to push herself free of her mind... She screamed out in agony; it felt like her mind was shattering.

And this is the scene that Snape came home to. He walked through the front door and immediately heard Hermione screaming. He rushed into the library, his heart pounding in his chest. Afraid that something else would happen to her, he immediately moved to help when he saw her on the ground convulsing.

"Hermione? Hermione!" he shouted her name, but she didn't respond. He saw that her eyes were glazed over and a silver substance was leaking from them.

Snape, for the first time in ages, was at a lost with what to do. He reached out to shake her, his hands curling around her arms.

The moment he touched her, Hermione arched her back and screamed. It was so loud that she managed to shatter the window in the library.

Her eyes shot open and she flew to the other side of the library. She looked around, eyes full of fear.

"Hermione, it's all right," Snape stated, trying to take a step towards her. She growled at him, not wanting him any closer. He noticed the sign, and stopped. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I collapsed and was suddenly trapped in my own mind. I couldn't escape it. And my head burned. The voice, it said terrible things." She looked down, her eyes burning. She reached up and wiped the silvery substance away.

"What voice?" Snape asked, moving toward her slowly.

She abruptly threw herself at him, collapsing into his arms. "It said terrible things, awful things. It talked about my master? Severus, I'm so confused."

He held her close. _Master? This could be worse than we thought, _he pondered to himself.

"Hermione, I'll protect you. You'll be all right." He held onto her tightly, stroking her hair. _What on earth were they going to do now?_


	6. Long Way From Happiness

To all my followers! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Disclaimer, see previous chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hermione was currently in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had changed. Everything about her had changed. She no longer looked like the innocent girl whose world was flipped upside down when she turned eleven. The war had changed her, in many ways. She used to have such yearning for knowledge and school, but that faded a bit. It was still there, yes, but she had come to realize that there was more important things in life than school. Like staying alive and finding true happiness. All of those things seemed unattainable to her now.

Her relationship with Ron and Harry had definitely changed, the voice inside her head earlier was right. Were they away from her because the war had taken things from them? Or was it for something else... Did they really use her all those years? She shook her head, thinking it wasn't true. But maybe it was. She had barely spoken to them since the end, and it hurt her. Then there was the thought, the one most likely to be true. They had stopped being friends with her because of what she had become: a monster.

A monster. That is what she was now. A monster that could kill in seconds. A monster that was dangerous to everyone around her. She couldn't. She was disgusted by herself. She would have to spend the rest of eternity like this. Living with this demon inside her, clawing and scratching it's way out. Just beneath her skin. She shuddered. "I hate feeling this way." She said softly.

Her voice, that didn't even sound the same anymore. It was lighter, and darker at the same time. Full of malice and sweetness at the same time. It was perfect, too perfect. Hermione didn't want perfection, not any more. Sure, it was something she had strived for when she was younger. She wanted the perfect grades, reputation, etc. But this, no, she didn't want this. She didn't want to have a perfect voice, a perfect body, or be perfect in any way. She just wanted to be Hermione, quiet and shy. Human Hermione. Normal Hermione. Not this freak of nature she was now.

She looked at her reflection, a growl emitting from her throat. She had changed physically so much. Her hair and complexion were completely different. She didn't think she would mind the blonde if it was under different circumstances, but this, this was too much. Her eyes, they had changed drastically. Piercing red. She hoped they would fade a bit once she fully adjusted, but she doubted that would happen.

Hermione tentatively touched the mark on her forehead. It was beautiful, and intricate. Like someone painted a beautiful design on her forehead. But she couldn't remember why on earth she had gotten it. She knew it happened before she collapsed, but couldn't remember how. It was still tentative to the touch.

She huffed. "This just makes me stand out even more." She shook her head, exiting the bathroom and heading toward Severus's library. Maybe he had more books about vampires there.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape apparated to Hogwarts and stormed his way up to the Headmaster's office. He was furious and scared at the same time. The problem with Hermione was way bigger than either of them had foreseen, and he felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Depending on who exactly had turned Hermione, they were in deep trouble.<p>

He was angry at Dumbledore, who really didn't seemed phased by the fact Hermione was no longer human. _He's probably too busy celebrating with Potter and the Weasley boy. That man seriously has no shame, manipulating people to his control. He got what he wanted, now what._ Severus shook his head. He never really did like the headmaster. Albus held Lily's death over his head for many years. And even though it wasn't his fault, he would hold Hermione's over him as well.

A small part of him was mad at Hermione too, but he knew it was foolish to think like that. She had no control of what was going on, it wasn't her fault. She didn't ask for life to deal her this bullshit hand. But it did, and they would just have to deal with it.

He couldn't stand the witch, to be honest. But knew he would have to, for both of their sake's. She was bossy, nosy, temperamental, and always thought that everyone had a redeeming quality. He chuckled as he remembered her episode with S.P.E.W. or whatever it was called. Although she did have some redeeming qualities, he just wasn't ready to accept them. She was incredibly smart, although it could be argued that she was too smart. She is terribly loyal, a true Gryffindor.

Even though these things were all true, he still worried for her. He had grown slightly attached, in some perverted way and didn't want anything else to happen to her. The issue with the mark on her head was something he was unfamiliar with, but knowing her, she was probably in his library right now trying to solve the problem.

Severus stopped in front of Dumbledore's office. He didn't know the password. He was about to turn and find some other way up there when Minerva came round the corner.

"Severus, what on earth are you doing here? Has something happened?" She inquired at once, worried for her favorite cub. He simply nodded.

"I am afraid something has happened that Dumbledore and I have not foreseen. I need to see him at once, if you may." He stepped out of the way and gestured to the gargoyle.

Minerva nodded and spoke the password, "Pepper Imps!" The statue leapt aside, allowing them to enter the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up as they entered. "Severus, what's going on?"

He sighed and told the both of them what he had come home to, and what Hermione had told him about the voice.

Albus frowned. "This isn't good, not one bit."

"What did she mean by master?" Minerva inquired, her face full of worry.

Albus answered, "It means a portion of her mind is loyal to her master, that is, whoever it was who changed her. She will fight it, I have no doubt of that, but it places her in grave danger."

Severus frowned, "She was being tortured, inside of her very own mind! It's dangerous, and it needs to be rid of. Disobeying caused her pain, and I have no wish to see her writhing on the floor below me again."

Dumbledore sighed, "I know that Severus, but it'll will probably happen again. I need to set out so I can find out who exactly it was who turned her. Until we know, we're walking blind. I'm sorry."

Severus scowled, but nodded, he turned and exited the room. He had to run to Diagon Alley again and then get back to Hermione.

* * *

><p>Minerva turned to Dumbledore. "I haven't seen him that upset in awhile Albus."<p>

The headmaster nodded in agreement. "It seems Hermione is already affected him."

Minerva smiled. "I'm glad. He needs some happiness in his life."

Albus sighed, "I'm afraid they are still a long way from happiness. There are many barriers that they need to come across."


	7. Sexual Predator?

To all my followers! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Disclaimer, see previous chapters. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Hermione sat in Severus' library, flipping through page after page. She had looked through hundreds of books, but didn't find exactly what it was she wanted. There were a few passages that she had marked and set aside, but she still felt like something was missing. She did find some different information that was relevant to her. She was just waiting for Severus to return so she could discuss it.

Hermione frowned. She knew Severus was pissed at her. And he had ever right to be. She was making things difficult for him. And she felt terribly for burdening him. But he really was the right man to help her. He was smart, probably as smart as her. She knew her O.W.L. scores had rivaled his, and if she were to take her N.E.W.T.S., she would have done just as well as him, maybe even beaten his scores. But alas, she would never know. But still, him being away this long made her anxious. She worried about him, but she was also worried about herself. Whatever had happened to her was way worse than anyone could have realized, especially if Severus was talking to Dumbledore this long. She needed to find something to make the time go by faster. Her nerves were amplified right now, and all this waiting wasn't helping her with the new senses.

Sighing, she re-opened one of the books she found and read the passage out loud. It had given her some sort of insight onto what kind of vampire she was. Blood satiated her, but she felt like there was something more, something she was missing out on. However, what she had found hadn't made her feel any better about herself, or the type of situation she was in.

"_Psychic vampires are far more common, and less easily recognizable- often not until too late. These soulless creatures are always needy, and fasten onto you like a leech, sucking your soul and draining your vitality with their never-ending demands. They appear as hopeless neurotics or junkies, with no real lives, and all they really care about is vainly trying to satisfy their own unquenchable needs." _

Hermione frowned. This made her hate herself even more. She was a soul sucker, a life taker. She didn't want to feed off anybody's soul. But still, it was tempting. To go and find someone, and try to figure out what it was her body really craved. She shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it. She resumed reading, again out loud, as it calmed her senses.

"_Most appear to be fairly normal people, physically; however, their psychic nature will become apparent in the way they treat you and others around them. They will attempt to manipulate you to meet their needs-often in ways that are harmful to you either physically or emotionally. The psychic vampire is often known by other names: sexual predator, manipulative girl/boyfriend, co-dependent enabler. These are destructive people whom those who care about you have probably warned you to stay away from."_

Sexual predator. That's what she was to become. She threw the book across the room, letting out a shout of frustration. She didn't want this, any of this! She needed to leave, to leave and never come back. Yes, that is what she would do. But she would wait, and say goodbye to Severus. She needed to thank him. Part of her wanted to take him with her, but she knew that was impossible. She enjoyed his company, but he definitely didn't enjoy hers. No, she would tell him goodbye, then leave Britain.

* * *

><p>Severus stormed through the castle, making his way towards the gates so he could apparate home. Albus had been less than helpful, but that wasn't anything knew. Hermione had been sired. And that was going to cause problems until they could figure out how to sever the bond. He had been playing with different ideas to find out more about her bond, but he needed to talk to her before they went any farther.<p>

He knew she was hurting, but Severus had no idea how he should help the girl. He wasn't exactly a people person, and she was a girl, young enough to be his daughter, and she thought she knew it all. It was annoying, yet Severus did find that the girl was sometimes tolerable. Not very often though.

It was sad that this had to happen to her though. She didn't deserve it. None of them did. Everyone had thought the war would end once Voldemort was killed, but Severus knew better. Albus didn't realize it yet, but he will. The Death Eaters were still at large, and it was highly likely that someone else would take over control soon, unless they were properly extinguished, which he doubted anyone was doing.

He apparated into his home to hear Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. He heard something thump, and his heart began to race, thinking the worse. He appeared to see her throwing a few of his books across the room, while muttering under her breath. _She looked beautiful when she was angry_, he thought to himself. _Wait a minute, did I really just think that? _Shaking his head, he focused his thoughts.

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing? Have my books done something to offend you? If so, I don't care. Just stop damaging what is mine." He snarled at her. The sight was amusing at first, but once he realized she was throwing first editions and rare copies, his temper flared.

Hermione stopped, and whipped around to face him, her fangs bared. She was furious and it scared Severus slightly, but he refused to let that show. He stared at her, challenging her to say something, anything.

"My apologies." She answered stiffly, turning away so her back was facing him.

Her behavior was confusing, and he became intrigued. "Did something happen while I was away?" He asked, unsure of whether or not this would provoke her anger.

"Yes." She answered stiffly. After a moment or two of silence, she turned back towards him, looking him in the eye. He noticed her eyes were a blazing red, deeper and more violent than they had been before. This put him on alert.

"Your eyes, they, their.." He couldn't figure out what to say. The more he looked at her, the more he realized something was wrong. There was a silver liquid leaking from both of eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Yes," she whispered, his voice hoarse.

Severus waited for her to explain, but she remained silent. "Hermione?" he prodded.

"I'm dying."

Severus was confused, that wasn't possible. She was already dead, wasn't she? She had transformed flawlessly, so what was the problem.

"I'm different. The mark on my forehead, it's a sign of that. I'm not normal. And I'm not doing it right, I. I don't know, this doesn't make sense. I have to leave. I'm sorry Severus." She talked fastly, not wanting him to interrupt. She ran past him with her inhumane speed, but paused right before the door. "Sorry Sev." She whispered, so quietly, that he almost didn't hear.


	8. Darkness Everywhere

To all my followers! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Disclaimer, see previous chapters. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Severus sat on the ground, staring at the door. He had a confused and hurt look on his face, instead of the neutral gaze he usually had. "What the bloody hell just happened?" He said aloud to no one but himself. He looked around at the mess Hermione had created before walking out, and decided he should probably start tidying up.

Picking up book after book, he came across the realization that all the books she had thrown were about vampires. _Something had set her off_, he mused, _but what could have been so bad to cause such a reaction from her? _He began flipping through the pages, trying to figure out what was going on. A few books were tabbed, so he looked at those first.

"Ahhh," he mused to himself. "Her mark sets her apart. That must have been why she was so upset." He continued to read on. What a silly girl. She was a psychic vampire, which is incredibly rare. Severus wondered if the one who turned her knew. If he did, that was bad, if he didn't, that was worse.

He continued reading on, and tried finding out why this made Hermione so upset. He just couldn't piece it together. Sucking souls aren't any different from blood, as long as she is careful. But apparently it made a great deal of difference to her. Hermione really needed to get a grip on her emotions. Everything was blown out of proportion for her. But she wasn't doing anything to help it. She wasn't gaining any insight on how to control herself. And Severus knew that was mostly his fault. So far this summer he hadn't really done anything that would help her with herself. He felt terrible, and Severus rarely felt any emotion of any kind.

Still, he couldn't understand why Hermione would leave. She needed him, but that didn't stop her from walking out that door. Severus finished putting the books away and turned around, looking at his home.

He had never had any emotion attached to this place, and all the memories were bad. Nothing but evil lived here. But he couldn't bring himself to sell it. He couldn't get rid of it, no matter the pain it held for him. He shuddered at the thoughts of his childhood. Pushing the grim memories away, he began walking towards the door. He needed to find her and bring her back, before something bad happened to someone.

She was sick. Dying. Because she hadn't fed on someone's soul. Severus frowned. He had no idea how one would do that. Hopefully her intuition would let her. Unless her righteous mind tried stopping her. If only they had known earlier, what the mark had meant. He made his way outside and apparated to the place he had a feeling she would be: her childhood home.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the floor, wishing she would just hurry up and die. She didn't want this. She didn't want to hurt anyone, or steal anyone's soul. She didn't want to be that type of monster.<p>

She looked around at the pictures and all the other childhood memories displayed for her. It hurt, seeing what her family used to be like. All the happiness that was there, she threw it all away. She knew it was the right thing to do, but still, she regretted it. She wish she still had her mother, who would wrap her arms around her, whispering calming things in her ear. She wish she still had her father, who would threaten to beat up whomever hurt their little girl, muggle and magical alike.

Her parents had given her the type of love that one could only hope for. She was incredibly lucky to have had them. She wished she still did, but that wouldn't change anything. She had decided she wouldn't try telling them who she was. That kind of information, it would cause large amounts of stress on her mother, and that could hurt her baby. Hermione shook her head_, no, I won't cause my parents any more grief._

She thought of Severus. Who, well, he was an interesting man. He wasn't very good at showing his emotions on any matter, but she could have sworn she felt something between them. It was probably just his need to try and protect her. Well, he didn't do a very good job. But then again, she did run away before they could really start trying anything.

Hermione didn't want to go back. She wouldn't burden him. His soul was already cracked, she didn't want to be the one to shatter it completely. She couldn't do that. But then again, part of her wanted to go back. Severus was obviously upset when she left him in that state of confusion. And she felt horrible for doing that to him. But, she just couldn't place her finger on it. She liked being around him. He made her feel okay. But it was wrong, and she couldn't hurt him. She didn't want to.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a pounding in her head, and the world went black. She began freaking out, not wanting this to happen again. It felt like her blood was on fire.

_"_Why?" She shouted into the blackness. "Why me?"

_"You've found out who we really are. Good. Now we must embrace it."_

"No! I can't. I won't listen to you!" Hermione was determined to stay strong.

_"Nice try Mudblood, but I am a part of you, so you should really listen to yourself. You need to feed off of souls, and soon."_

"No, I won't do that to someone."

"_We are growing weak, you must!"_

Hermione could feel her body thrashing about. She hated this. This, this right here, was why she wanted to die. She didn't want to experience this anymore, and she didn't want to hurt anyone else any more. She felt her insides light on fire.

"_Hurt people? It's in our destiny. It's what we are made for. You must fulfill your purpose Mudblood, before Dimitri loses his patience with us."_

"Leave me alone!" She screamed while tugging on her hair.

* * *

><p>Severus thought it odd that Hermione's wards were lowered. That wasn't like the witch. Stepping into the home, he felt a sense of deja-vu. Hermione was on the ground, writhing and screaming bloody murder.<p>

Severus rushed towards her, pulling her jerking body into his arms. She tried fighting him, but he held onto her tighter. "Hermione," he whispered into her ear, "it's all right. You're going to be all right." He tried rubbing her back to calm her, but to no avail, she kept thrashing about.

Severus was confused as to why an episode had occurred so soon after her last. He had thought they would have had more time before another happened. Unfortunately, this just set everything into motion faster. He held onto the small witch/vampire in his arms, whispering for her to calm down.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt cold arms wrap around her. She heard voices, everywhere. The voice inside her was telling her to kill him, that he needed to die. But the deep baritone voice was whispering that she should calm down. She didn't know who to listen to. It was all so confusing. Hermione could formulate no thoughts of her own.<p>

She inhaled the deep earthy scent that she had come to learn was Severus, and felt her body relax. Suddenly, she gained her sight back. She leaned into the arms that held her, thankful for the support. Turning her head slightly, she saw Severus' obsidian eyes staring down at her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Of course," was all he replied.

They would talk later, but right now, all Hermione needed was the comfort of his arms around her small body.


	9. Marking

I hope you all enjoy! and thanks to Gingerstorm101 for all the help! i really love when people leave feedback. As usual, I don't own HP, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Severus turned Hermione's face so she was now looking at him. She looked even paler than he could have thought possible. There was blood from her eyes, showing she had been crying. He needed to save her, he needed to protect her.

"Take me," he said to her, his voice hoarse.

She shook her head fiercely. "I can't Severus, so please, don't ask."

"Hermione, you need someone's soul. Please, take some of mine."

"No Severus."

"Yes, do it."

"I just can't..."

Severus growled in frustration. "Why? Why on earth can't you do it? You know you want to, so just do it!"

She shook her head, more tears of blood leaking from her eyes. "You're already broken and battered! If I take yours, it could kill you... I can't..."

Severus was astonished. She didn't want to hurt him? He cradled her close to his chest. "Hermione, please, take some of me. If I can help you in any way, it'll be worth it, regardless of what happens to my life."

"Severus, I can't hurt you..." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, please, take me." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers. He would be damned if she died on his watch.

"Fine. But I'll have to take some blood too..." She whispered back, her voice full of disgust and hatred. She was a monster. She didn't want to hurt Severus like this.

She pressed her lips to his. A simple kiss, filled with comfort. He was trying to make her see that it was okay. He wouldn't be mad at her for doing what she needed to do.

Hopefully this wouldn't kill him. Hopefully.

She closed her eyes, and sighed, opening her mouth slightly. She inhaled, slowly, thinking of what she was trying to do. She continued to inhale in his mouth, taking it all in.

She could feel it. His essence entering her. The hunger in her stomach began to die down, but only to be filled with a passion she couldn't even describe. She broke the connection off, and began kissing down his neck. She wanted him, oh gods she wanted him.

When she reached the crook of his neck, she placed a kiss on the sensitive skin there. Sucking gently, being sure to leave a mark. The passion inside her begged for her to taste him, and she greatly obliged. She sunk her fangs into his soft flesh.

It was heavenly. She sucked on him, gently at first but harder and harder as the seconds passed. He sent her over the edge, into such pleasure. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

She could feel his pulse grow fainter, and knew she needed to pull away.

Severus moaned her name, bringing her back to reality.

She withdrew her fangs, pulling away. Severus grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him. He gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"Your eyes, they're different now." He said, breathless.

Hermione stood, and ran to the mirror. She gasped when she saw her eyes. They were a golden honey color. Feeding on Severus must have triggered the change. She returned downstairs and found Severus collapsed on the couch.

"Severus!" She rushed over, checking for a pulse. She found one.

"Thank god," she said, collapsing on the couch next to him.

Hermione thought about what had just happened while Severus rested. All the feelings she had towards her ex-professor had just intensified. She suspected that her feeding on him was responsible for that.

_Awesome, I think I just bonded with him..._

That would definitely make things interesting, especially when Albus found out. Speaking of Albus, the two of them would definitely need to pay a visit to Hogwarts. Dumbledore probably had something to say about their latest discoveries.

Hermione looked down at the man passed out on her couch. _He cares for me.._ He has too. Why else would he have come back for her? He insisted that she take his blood, take his soul. This was serious magic. Something he certainly knew the consequences of. Severus cared for her. He really did want to protect her. Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>Severus shifted. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around. He slowly began to remember where he was, and what had just taken place. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him with concern in her eyes.<p>

"How do you feel?" She asked quietly, as if to not disturb him.

Severus took a deep breath, mentally checking his body. "Well, besides the fact I've been trampled like a hippogriff, I feel great."

Hermione beamed at him. "I'm glad. I was so scared..." She trailed of with a frown.

"Hermione," Severus began as he sat up. "You did fine. Amazing actually. It didn't hurt at all. It actually felt quite nice. Pleasurable even."

Hermione looked at him shyly. "I thought so too."

Severus grasped her hand. "Hermione, I know you've been hurt in the past. But just believe me. I'll take care of you. You just have to let me."

Hermione looked at him, and saw all the trust in his eyes. She nodded. "Okay. I will."

She got up, pulling Sev off the couch. "I made you something to eat."

Severus smiled, "Thank you."

The two sat in silence while Severus ate the lunch Hermione had prepared for him.

Hermione broke the silence with a small giggle.

"Is something amusing to you Hermione?"

She giggled again. "Yes, although you might not find it so amusing."

Severus burrowed his face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hermione shrugged, "It seems I've left my mark on you."

Severus stood and ran to the bathroom. He needed to see what Hermione was going on with. Looking in the mirror, he didn't notice anything too different. However, he turned and then growled. He had a small mark on his neck, as if it was a lover's bite. He then chuckled to himself, she thought she was clever.

With a flick of his wand, Severus tried to hide it. Nothing happened. He tried again, but the mark remained visible.

"Hermione!" He shouted.

She poked her head in the bathroom. "Sowieee" She said with a smile.

"It won't come off!"

She shrugged, "I'm sorry Sev, what am I supposed to say? I marked you. Not intentionally of course." He was making a mountain out of a mole hill. She marked him, it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" He growled at her.

"I don't know Severus. Just wear it with pride. Nothing will change it." She huffed. She was mad he was acting so childish about this. Was he really that ashamed of her?

As if reading her mind, he retorted, "Of course not. I would never be ashamed of you Hermione."

"Then stop acting like this!"

She stormed from the room.

"Severus, come on. We need to see the Headmaster."

Severus hurried after the small witch. "Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "Because I know who turned me."


	10. Old Friends

I hope you all enjoy! Thanks so much for all the reveiws and everything! Go join my facebook page, facebook dot com/HarryPotterWillAlwaysBeMyLife i dont own HP, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Severus stared at her increduously. "What do you mean you know who turned you?"

Hermione shrugged again, stepping outside into the street.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. She had been shrugging a lot lately, and it was really getting on his nerves. "Hermione, look at me," he said while grabbing her hand.

She whipped her head around and growled. Her eyes were narrowed at him.

Realization dawned on her, and she gasped, shaking her head. "Sorry Sev, I don't know what had gotten into me.."

Severus pulled her in for a hug. Hermione relaxed into his touch. "Severus," she whispered.

Severus wrapped his arms around her even tighter. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to lose the comfort that he felt in her arms.

"Mia, everything will be fine. I promise. We'll get through this. Together, all right?"

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. "Yes Sev. Together."

Severus looked into her eyes. He could get lost in them. Leaning down, he captured her in a kiss. It was soft and sweet. Just right.

Hermione pulled away, a smile on her face. Putting her hand in his, she apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts. "Let's go Sev," she said as she undid the enchantments opening the grates.

The two of them began to walk up towards the school, his soft hand safely in her cold one.

They made their way to the school. Hermione looked around at the school. Part of it was still a mess from the battle.

"Sev, the damage..." She whispered, unable to beleive her eyes. She couldn't remember much about the Final Battle, due to her transformation. But it was terrible that it was this bad.

Severus pulled her closer to him, "I know Mia. The damage is bad. This is only a fraction of the damage this war has caused."

"I know Sev, and to think it isn't over. That just, I can't even."

Severus chuckled. "The great Hermione Granger lost for words?"

She punched him lightly, "Don't tease Severus."

"Hermione!" She heard her name shouted. Turning, she saw Ron and Harry running towards her.

Severus held onto her hand tighter. He wasn't sure how she would react, or how they would react. He was ready for anything.

Hermione smiled at the boys. "Harry, Ron, hi!" She had missed her two best friends. It seemed the two of them were helping rebuild the castle.

The boys shout her strange looks when they saw she was holding hands with Severus.

Ron's face began to turn red. Harry looked paniced and began to think of ways to avoid the blow up that Ron was obviously going to start.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked, forcing a smile.

Hermione smiled back. "I'm good. Things are a bit bumpy, but that's expected. But I'm okay." She said with a small glance to Severus.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad your safe. I've been worried about you. I wanted to owl you but I wasn't really sure of where you were. But now I see."

Hermione nodded, "I've been with Severus. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you sent an owl every once and awhile, would you Sev?"

Severus pursed his lips. "I suppose I wouldn't mind."

Hermione smiled. "So how have you two been?"

At this, Ron couldn't hold back. "HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU TWO BE RELAXED RIGHT NOW? HERMIONE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Hermione looked hurt. "What do you mean Ron? I mean, I know I look different, but I'm still me." She gripped onto Severus' hand tighter.

Ron pointed at their joined hands. "THAT HERMIONE, YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT GREASY GIT!"

Hermione got angry, real fast. "Don't call him that Ronald!"

Harry just paled, "Ron, let it go."

Ron clenched his fists. "I CAN'T JUST LET THIS GO. SHE'S HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT BASTARD. HE'S SCUM. DEATHEATER SCUM. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

At this, Hermione shoved Severus behind her. She stood in front of him protectively, his fangs bared. She hissed at him.

Ron stumbled back a few steps, his face one of horror.

Hermione growled again, "If you ever insult Severus again, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Severus looked on in wonder. He had no idea Hermione would feel so protective of him. Yet here she was in front of him, growling in his defense. She would stand up for him, even in front of her friends.

Severus cracked a small smile. It was nice. This feeling. The thought that someone else cared about his well-being.

Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, leave them be. Hermione isn't stupid. She knows what she's doing, and I trust her."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, breaking free from Harry's grip. "Whatever," and he stormed away.

Harry watched Ron with a frown. He turned back to Hermione and Severus and saw that her face was full of sadness.

"Hermione," he began.

"Don't Harry. Just don't. He meant every word that he said." Her voice was harsh.

Golden eyes met green ones.

Hermione's expression softened. "I know you meant every word that you said too Harry."

Harry nodded. "I did. Hermione, I can't even imagine what you've been going through, but if Severus has been there for you, then I wish you the best of happiness. I know you're not stupid Hermione. I trust you and all of your choices."

Hermione flug herself at him, hugging him tightly.

Harry gasped in suprise, "Ugh, Hermione, too tight!" He struggled to get the words out.

Hermione stepped away. "Oops, sorry Harry. Still not used to how strong I am."

Harry smiled. "It's all right." He glanced a look at Snape and noticed that he was looking at him. Just looking. Without any judgement, or hatred, or anything. Just looking. Harry smiled once more. "So what are you two doing here?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Well Hermione wanted to see the Headmaster. She appararently figured out who it was who turned her."

Harry nodded, "Right, let's go!" Harry began walking towards the Headmaster's office.

"Mr. Potter, did we invite you to join us?" Severus asked, his voice slightly fustrated.

Harry turned and smiled at them. "Well, no. But Hermione's my best friend. And even though she's changed, I'm still going to play an important role in her life." He turned around and continued down the hall.

"Besides," he shouted, "it wouldn't be as great of an adventure if the boy who saved you all wasn't there!"

Hermione hurried down the hallway, laughing. Severus looked on in amusement. Harry reallu did think he was the best around. _Pompous little git.._


	11. No Future

I hope you all enjoy! I get very happy when people review, so you know what to do! I don't own Harry Potter, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Severus trailed behind Harry and Hermione, listening in on their conversation.

"Harry, how's Ginny been?" Hermione asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Harry blushed. "Oh, she's good. Umm, great. Yeah, I've, ummm, well..."

Hermione laughed, the sound of bells filling the hallway. "Spit it out Harry."

Harry glanced a look at Severus, blushing even more.

Hermione caught this and sighed. "Harry, just tell me. Severus won't care." He remained silent. Hermione glared at him. "Tell me now Harry Potter!"

Harry froze. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the small box, a smile playing on her lips. Opening it, she gasped. "Oh, Harry! This is so beautiful!"

Inside the velvet box was a small ring. It was simple, but perfect. It had a gold band, with a ruby nestled in between two smaller diamonds.

"Harry, Ginny is going to love this!" Hermione shouted as she pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. "Ohh, when are you going to ask her!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know yet. Soon, I think. Hopefully she'll say yes."

At this, Severus chuckled.

Harry and Hermione turned to him, a confused look on their faces.

Severus rolled his eyes. "She'll say yes Potter. Everyone can see that she has eyes only for you. Especially last year, when you two were off saving the world. It was Harry this, Harry thought. She is smitten."

Harry blushed even deeper. Hermione chuckled, elbowing Harry in the ribs. "See, Harry, it'll be fine. I'm very happy for you."

Hermione's smile faltered when she realized she would never have a normal life like Harry and Ginny. She would never get married, or have children. She would never grow old with anyone.

The thought of never having children tore through her. She barely gave any of that any thought, until now.

Hermione had wanted children for as long as she could remember. She had always imagined little redheads, a home full of laughter.

Now, the image was filled of black haired children, a home full of books and knowledge.

But either way, she wouldn't have it. And nothing could change that.

Frowning, she closed her eyes. Hopefully the pain of that would fade with time.

As if sensing her distress, Severus reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly, as if to let her know that everything would be all right.

* * *

><p>Harry watched on, curious about what sort of relationship the two of them had together. She seemed somewhat happy with him, and that made him happy. But at the same time, he was cautious of Severus. He had seen Snape's memories, and knew for a fact he was a true member of the Order. Harry knew where his loyalties were.<p>

But at the same time, Snape made him uncomfortable. He knew from the memories, that Snape was in love with his own mother. Which made him feel very awkward. The whole unrequited love thing was strange, and Harry didn't know how to make heads or tails of that.

And he watched the man, who he thought was hung up on his Mum, make eyes at Hermione, as if she was the only thing he would ever need. It left him confused more than anything. He vaguely wondered if Hermione knew about Snape's relationship with Lily Evans. He figured he might mention it later on.

Hermione was different, Harry could see that. But at the same time, she was still so normal. Harry wanted to stay around her, and be involved with her life. Harry knew that whatever she was going through wasn't going to be by any means. He wanted to support her.

He hoped that Ron would come round, but in the back of his head, he knew that would never happen.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat across from the headmaster, who had looked as if time was finally catching up with him.<p>

"So, you have news for me Miss Granger?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, during my last blackout, the voice that I hear, it mentioned a name. The pain was more intense this time, as if my punishment was increasing."

"And what did the voice say?"

Hermione closed her eyes, letting herself relieve what had happened. "Hurting people is in our destiny. It's what we are made for. You must fulfill your purpose Mudblood, before Dimitri loses his patience with us."

Silence filled the room. She looked to Sev, who shared a look with her. Turning to Harry, she saw he was upset.

"It's obvious whoever is controlling this situation believes in pureblood ideals. Most likely a supporter of Riddle.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it Harry. I mean, I know this sounds far-fetched, but if Dimitri is in charge, and is the one who turned me..."

She paused but continued when Dumbledore nodded to her, eager to hear her input.

"Well, he would have to be old, very old. Powerful. And, well, I think it was the other way around. I think Voldemort may have followed and supported Dimitri."

Harry shook his head. "That just doesn't make any sense. Riddle didn't seem like the type to be a follower. I really think he was a leader."

She shrugged, "Maybe he didn't follow him directly, but I think most of his beliefs were gotten from Dimitri. It just seems as if that would be true."

Severus spoke next. "We can't know anything for sure because we know nothing about this Dimitri character."

Albus sighed. "Tom was a follower, in a way. When he was younger, you could tell that he really admired some people. Through his admiration, he became of follower. I know for a fact that he admired Grindewald. His beliefs were founded by Grindewald's."

A light bulb turned on in Hermione's mind. "Professor, you were close with Gellert Grindewald, weren't you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. And I know for a fact that Gellert was friends with Dimitri."

Harry gasped. Severus just narrowed his eyes. "So you know exactly who we're dealing with? You've know this whole time, and haven't even tried to fix it!"

Hermione could feel Severus' anger. "Sev, it's okay. I'm sure he'll explain."

Dumbledore nodded. "It's a long story."


	12. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

I hope you all enjoy! I get very happy when people review, so you know what to do! I don't own Harry Potter, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Hermione shifted so that she was comfortable in the chair and she was slightly closer to Severus. He presence was so soothing, and she felt that whatever Dumbledore was going to cause every person in this room to become high strung.

She was excited. Dumbledore was about to share with them the experience he had with Gellert Grindewald. This was a big deal. She would most likely be one of the first people to ever hear the whole story. She was special. And her insides were tingling with excitement.

Not much was known about Grindewald. Everyone knew that he was the Dark Lord that reigned before Riddle. He held power and many people followed him whole heartily. She had always wondered what could possibly spark and hold someone's interest like that.

He must have been a great speaker, one who could instill fear and loyalty into his followers. He must have been very articulate, choosing his words just right. She whished she could have met him, _for philosophical reasons only of course_.

* * *

><p>Severus observed Hermione. He could tell she was excited for this piece of information she would be getting. He could imagine that her thoughts were flying at a thousand miles per hour. He silently chuckled to himself.<p>

Hermione was beautiful. Immortality was suiting her well. He found himself staring at her, wanting to run his fingers through her hair.

He practically shook his head. He didn't fancy her, did he?

No, Severus Snape would love no one. Just because they were bonded didn't mean he had to fall in love with the witch. No, he wouldn't let himself fall victim to such pain.

Sure, they had kissed. And being fed off of by her was incredibly intimate, but it didn't mean she loved him, or wanted to be with him.

He was so confused, and overwhelmed. He closed his eyes and employed his Occulemency shields. He needed to be focused so he could really understand what Dumbledore was about to say.

* * *

><p>Harry sat there waiting. He was always curious about Dumbledore's past and it seemed that now would be the time he would learn about it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, I met Gellert in Godric's Hollow. Yes Harry, before you ask, that was where I grew up. He was visiting his great-aunt for the summer. We immediately became friends. We were both brilliant and talented. Our ambitions united us, and we were soon irreseperable.<p>

"One day, while reading in my back yard, I came across the idea of the Deathly Hallows, and was immediately intrigued by it. Sharing the knowledge with Gellert, we both knew at once that we wanted to find the items and use them to our benefit."

"But why sir?" She interrupted.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I was a fool. I wanted to use the Resurrection Stone to bring back my dead parents. I wanted to get to know them, to see what is was like to be around them. I thought that the stone would solve my problems, but I was a fool. I should have known that no spell could return the living from the dead. But the temptation was there. And I fell into it.

Gellert wanted to use the stone to create an army of Inferi. He told me this. He told me of his plans of making the Muggles submit. That we were the superior beings in this world, and that we shouldn't have to hide. And I foolishly believed him. I wanted to change the world for the better, and he always said things were 'for the greater good.'

We were close, and I developed an attraction to Gellert."

"Romantically Professor?" Harry interrupted, his jaw dropping.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes Harry. I loved Gellert. And he used that against me. He manipulated me. I helped him in his plans. I didn't want him to change the world all on his own.

Little did I know, was that he was already receiving help from Dimitri, who he had met during his years at Durmstrang. They were plotting, and I fell into their web.

Gellert kept telling me that Ariana, my sister, would be safer in this new world. That we had to do this for her. And I believed him. I was kidding when I told you I had done many foolish things in my lifetime Harry.

Aberforth found out about what we were planning, and he wasn't happy. He saw what was wrong with our ideals, but I brushed him off. I figured he was jealous.

Fast forwarding, he tried to stop us, and Gellert attacked him. I was conflicted. Did I defend the wizard I loved? Or the brother that I had promised to always defend? I chose Aberforth. A duel broke out between the three of us, and somehow, Ariana was hit with a curse and was killed instantly.

I was devastated. Aberforth barely spoke to me after that. I ended my sordid affair with Gellert, and he fled the country. Most people think that was the last I saw him until we dueled.

However, that is not the case. I kept tabs on him, see what he was up too. I found out about Dimitri rather quickly, and tried to gather as much information on him as possible. My attempts were feeble. There is almost no information on him. Anyone who knows anything is either turned or killed.

He became too powerful during the years, and I knew I had to intervene. I bested him in a duel. He was spent to spend the rest of his life in Nurmengard. He stayed there until Tom Riddle murdered him.

I knew that once Gellert was imprisoned, it wouldn't' be the end of Dimitri. And sure enough, around that time, Riddle began his rise to power."

Hermione gasped. "Of course, you destroyed his apprentice, so he took on another one."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is correct Hermione. Both times, I had stopped Dimitri and his attempt to rise to power. But it is only time before he tries again. I'm getting old, I'm sure you can all see this. We need to stop him, before it's too late."

Harry grinned. "And you'll need our help right?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Severus simply rolled his eyes. He just wanted peace, and quiet, but no. It seemed his life would never be filled with peace and quiet. It was in his destiny to be in war after war.

He found he really didn't mind, as long as Hermione would be by his side.

_"Always Severus,"_ he heard her voice speak clearly in his mind. He shot a glance at her, only to see her smirk.

He smiled.


	13. This Could Be Love

I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Hermione had returned to Spinner's End with Severus, despite Harry's wishes that she remained in the castle with him. She wanted to spend time with Harry, she really did, but her place was with the tall brooding wizard she was sitting on the couch next too. Casting a glance towards Severus, she noticed he was engrossed in whatever book he was reading.

Smiling, Hermione turned towards her own book. The two of them had so much in common, it's a wonder no one else noticed it before. Although she suspected that Professor Dumbledore knew. _Maybe that's why he asked Severus to watch over me, instead of someone else. Maybe he was trying to push the two of us together... _Either way, she really didn't mind.

They both had a love for knowledge. He was the only person he knew that had just as many, if not more, books that she had. They both took school very seriously, studying into the early hours of the morning. Her O.W.L.S. rivaled his, and she knew when she took her N.E.W.T.S. that the grades would be very similar. He was a perfectionist in many of the things that he did, especially in Potions.

Hermione had always thought Potions was a lot like Muggle Chemistry. She just viewed it as a science, a mathematics in the Wizarding World. But seeing Severus brew, especially now in the comfort of his own private lab, she saw it was more than that. He had opened her eyes, showing her that Potions wasn't just a class, but an art. It was a way of life. He did it passionately, with perfection. Nothing was ever out of place. She admired him for the fact that he could do Potions so effortlessly.

They both were so distrusting of others. Hermione had a hard time leaning on anyone else for help. She was the one who people came to, not the other way around. Severus was also distrusting, not wanting to get involved in anyone's else's business. She figured it was his years as a spy that had turned him cold and uncaring. _I'm sure the same thing would have happened to me if I was in his shoes._

He wasn't a handsome man by any means, but there was just something about him that drew her in. His personality maybe? Or his lack of... She wasn't sure. Hermione was attracted to him. His eyes were beautiful. She could easily get lost staring in them, not that she'd let anyone know that. And his voice was so soothing. He had helped calm her down many times.

He was kind to her, in his own way. While he was cruel and distant with most of the world, he was caring and warm with her. He had looked out for her, time and time again. She was touched.

But she didn't know how he felt about her. She knew she cared deeply for him. She didn't love him, but she could tell that, if given time, her feelings would develop into something more. And it scared her, seeing as she wasn't sure if he cared for her in the same way.

_Does he still see me as the know-it-all he taught for so many years? Does he see me as a manipulative monster whose using him? Or does he see me as the young woman I am?_ She mentally groaned, wishing she knew what he was thinking.

She scooted a bit closer to him, so that their arms were now touching. She watched him closely, trying to see if he would react at all. He didn't. Frowning, she scooted even closer, gently laying her head on his arm.

She smiled as she could feel his heartbeat racing. So she made him nervous.

Severus stood, leaving Hermione to fall on the couch. Glancing up at him, she saw that he looked conflicted.

"Hermione," he began, but then stopped. He didn't know what to say.

"Severus."

"Hermione, I don't know what to say. Just please understand, this is hard for me. I'm unsure of how to proceed."

She rolled her eyes. "Severus, what do you see when you look at me?"

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Opening them, she saw they were laced with fear and confusion. "Hermione, I don't know. I see the woman before me, who grew up greatly during this war, but I still see the little eleven year bouncing up and down in her chair trying to get my attention. I'm so conflicted. I want to spend time with you, be with you, but I just can't let go of the fact I'm your teacher. My morals are conflicted Hermione, please understand."

She stood, crossing the room. "I care for you Severus. And I know you're conflicted. I can feel your inner turmoil. I can wait though. We have all the time in the world. Just know that I do care for you, and I will never hurt you, or abandon you."

Severus understood what she was trying to say. She was promising she would never be like Lily. He felt upset that she knew. It was embarrassing to say the last. But he appreciated the fact that she knew he was still hurt by what Lily had done to him all those years ago. She respected that he needed time. She wasn't angry or judgmental.

He closed the distance between them, kissing her gently. It was sweet and innocent. Hermione put her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

All too soon, they broke apart.

"Hermione, please know, that I don't regret anything involving you. I know that we're bonded, and I know that you are important to me. Just please, give me time."

She nodded. "Of course Sev. I would never push you towards something that you're unsure of."

Taking her hand, he led her back towards the couch. He turned to her, a question lingering in his thoughts. He wanted to voice it, but was unsure how.

"You want to know how you heard my voice in your mind earlier?" Hermione stated.

Severus nodded. "You can read my mind, of that I'm not surprised. But I'm curious as to how you managed to speak to me like that."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know it's related to our bond. And if you start to return my feelings, the same way that I do, I think you'll be able to hear my thoughts as well as communicate to me that way."

Severus nodded. She could hear his thoughts because she loved him, but he couldn't hear hers because he didn't know if he felt the same way.

She loved him. Hermione Granger was in love with him, the dungeon bat. He had a hard time wrapping his mind around that.

_"It's true Severus, don't doubt it."_

She was glanced at her book, not making eye contact. He could tell that she was uncomfortable with this. He gently placed his arm around her, holding her close to him. Gently, he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"There isn't anything about vampires mentioned at all in these books about Grindewald." Hermione said with a frown.

Severus kissed her head once more. "Don't worry. Let's just keep reading. Hopefully we'll find something somewhere."

"If you think so..." she trailed off. She felt like this whole ordeal was going to be very difficult since they knew so little.

A few hours later, Hermione realized that Sev's breathing had slowed down, become deeper. Glancing at him, she saw his eyes were closed. Summoning a blanket, she wrapped it around the two of them.

She let him sleep while she pondered over everything that had happened the past few hours. She kept replaying the conversation with Dumbledore, hoping something would click.


	14. Heartbreak Warfare

I hope you all enjoy! I don't own HP.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Severus? Have you found anything?" She asked exasperated.

He growled. "Hermione, if I didn't find anything ten minutes ago, I don't think I would have found something now."

She turned to him, glaring. "You don't need to get so snippy Sev. Jeesh."

Yes, she was getting impatient. They had been looking for days. DAYS. But everytime she thought they had a lead, it would just slip through their fingers. Harry wasn't having any luck either.

Hermione loved being around Severus. But this was driving her nuts. It was so pointless. They weren't going to find anything in a book. Dumbledore had sent them on a wild goose chase. At least that's what it felt like.

"Hermione, we've been looking for days, if I had found something by now, I would have told you."

"I'm sorry Severus. I'm just so stressed out. This is fustrating."

Severus scooted closer to her on the couch, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I know Hermione. I'm as worried as you are, trust me."

Hermione looked to Sev, her eyes full of affection and pity. He just couldn't catch a break. He had served two masters for his entire life. Now, now that's he's finally free, he's not free at all. And frankly, it was her fault.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He grabbed her face, making her look at him. "Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for."

She tore her gaze away. "Severus, I've ruined your life.."

Hermione got off the couch and begin pacing the room, millions of thoughts running through her head. It was her fault. If she wasn't turned, then he wouldn't have been dragged into this mess. He could be traveling the world, healing from the past. But no, he was stuck here, with her. And for a good time too, because she bonded with him.

She wanted to smack herself in the face for that. How could she have been so foolish? Just because she wanted to be around him didn't mean he wanted to be around her. She just took it for granted, and look where that's led them.

"Severus. You shouldn't be here. You should be out, healing yourself, letting go of your demons. But you're stuck here, facing my demons. You don't deserve this."

"Hermione, stop beating yourself up. What happened isn't your fault, why don't you understand that?"

She turned to face him, peering into his eyes. "Because it's my fault. If I hadn't been turned, you wouldn't have been assigned to babysit me."

Severus growled. "Hermione, you can be so thick headed. Why can't you understand that it isn't your fault? I'm not angry with you, and I don't think I could ever be. You're just so infuriating sometime! Why can't you just realize that you didn't do anything wrong!"

Hermione snarled back. "Why can't you believe that I love you!? Well? Severus, I love you! And you're so thick headed that you can't even realize it! Stop fighting it!"

Severus closed his eyes. He was broken, too broken for her. "Hermione, I don't want to talk about this right now."

She looked at him, growling. She just wanted to kiss him, have hot, passionate sex with him, but he was always so shut down. He would never let his walls down. He was so guarded with her, and it hurt.

Their love was one sided.

She loved him, so much. But no matter how much she told him, he just wouldn't get it through his thick skull. It hurt.

Hermione walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus shouted.

"Anywhere. Sev, I just need some time to think. I'll be back later."

"So you're leaving me?" His voice sounded small.

_I don't know why I even bother. _She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so silly. I'm just going for a walk. I need some air."

"You don't need air."

"Thanks for the reminder Severus." She said coldly.

And with that, she stormed out the door. She needed to get away, to clear her head. She was just so confused, about everything. She was stressed out, and hurt.

She just needed to get away.


	15. I Want You, I Want This

Lemons ahead! The last chapter was so short, so hopefully this makes up for it! I hope you all enjoy! I don't own HP.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Hermione walked down the street, not really sure what to do with herself. She needed to calm down, because Severus had really riled her up. He was supposed to be smart, and here he was, being the world's biggest idiot.

But it wasn't his fault. The fault lied within her, and she knew that.

_I mean look at me, I have nothing compared to what a real woman could give him._ _I can't give him a family, or children. I can't give him all the love I feel from a beating heart. I can never hold him in a warm embrace, or cry with him. I can't ever do any of those things because I'm not human._

"But you're Hermione Granger! You got more going on for you than any human possibly could. You're worth a million times more than those other fleshy things." She scolded her conscience.

She just needed to build up her self confidence. She was worth something, she just needed to get it through her thick skull.

Hermione began to walk back towards Spinner's End. She would always love Severus. Her affections for her professor have grown steadily throughout the years, not that she ever told anyone.

He returned her feelings, even if he couldn't realize it. It would just take time, and she wouldn't press him on the matter anymore. What will happen, will happen, no matter how much she tried to convince him otherwise.

She looked up at the house and frowned. The brick house was falling apart, the shudders hanging only by one hinge, the windows dull and blind in the darkness. The whole neighborhood was dirty, and she couldn't even imagine the type of childhood Severus had growing up here.

She shivered. Severus neglected the home, as it most likely held terrible memories in it. Now that she was thinking of it, it would soon be time for Severus to move back to Hogwarts for the preparation of the school semester. She hoped she would go back with him. She would have to speak with Professor Dumbledore the next time she saw him.

She opened the door, feeling the wards ripple as she passed through them. Severus wasn't in the kitchen. Moving on towards the living room, she saw that it was also empty. Severus wouldn't be in bed already, would he? She glanced at the clock. It was only half past nine. Severus never went to bed this early.

She quickly moved towards the stairs, climbing them at an inhumane speed. She walked towards his door, and pressed her ear to it. There was nothing but silence. Worry began to fill her.

Hermione knocked on the door gently. "Severus? Are you in there?" She asked, her worry evident in her voice.

No answer.

"Severus? Please answer me."

She heard a ruffling of sheets, then a grunt. He was in there.

"I'm coming in." She stated as she pressed open the door. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and she saw Severus laying in his large bed, still fully dressed. She could sense the air around him was full of tension and grief. Frowning, she slowly made her way towards him.

"Severus?" She gently asked. He was laying on his side, facing away from her.

"Severus." She repeated. He still didn't move. "Severus, I know you're awake, and I can tell something is wrong." Still silence.

She felt her frustration growing. "Damnit Sev, look at me!" She commanded, her voice no longer soft and gentle.

Severus rolled over, and immediately cowered under her stare. Her eyes had grown cold, and were staring at him, making his heartbeat start to race.

Her eyes immediately softened when she saw that he had been crying. She immediately got onto the bed, pulling him into her embrace. "Sev, what's wrong?" His eyes were red and puffy. Her heart panged knowing that she was the one to be the cause.

Severus shook his head, pressing his lips in a tight thin line. He closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead against her side. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it."

"S'not your fault," he mumbled into her side.

She sighed. "But I feel like it is." She paused, then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Severus. I don't mean to push you so much, and I'll put an end to it. You know how I feel, and it's okay that you don't feel the same way."

She paused and kissed the top of his head. "I won't push you anymore Severus."

Severus pulled away from her side, and looked up at her, his eyes full of raw emotion. Hermione didn't think she had ever seen this strong man look so broken.

"Hermione, I care for you, a lot, I really do. But I just can't let go of my past, I'm not ready. And even then, there are so many reasons that we shouldn't be together. But I care for you. More than this old man should." His voice cracked. "Please understand how hard it is for me to let go."

Hermione looked at him. "I would never push you towards something you didn't want or wasn't sure of. I'm sorry for doing so."

"Please understand, I don't just rush into things. If I fall, I fall hard. I don't know if I'm ready to open myself up to such hurt so soon."

Hermione frowned. "I would never hurt you Severus, not intentionally at least."

Severus tried to smile, but failed. "I know you wouldn't. You're a smart witch, a Gryffindor through and through. Just be patient with me, please."

"I wouldn't ask for anything else." She responded.

He buried his face in her side once more, feeling calmer now that she was back with him. He had panicked when she walked out the door. He had feared that she would never come back.

The guilt of it all ate at him. He cared for Hermione, a lot, but he just couldn't let go of Lily. He was trying to, and ever time he thought he was close to being free, thought of Lily would just return and snatch him back up. He didn't want her anymore. He didn't want anyone back the girl he was pressed up against.

She was smart, and beautiful, and she didn't deserve him. She deserved someone so much better, someone who could return her affections much easier.

Severus had spent most of his life thinking that he would die alone. He never thought he'd find anyone who wanted him, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she claimed she loved him. He didn't know what to do, or what to say to her.

He had spent so long, penting up all of his emotions, that he didn't know how to deal with them now that they've come to light. He was at a lost.

But life wasn't easy, but he was determined not to give up. Someday he would be able to love her fully, without any other thoughts or restrictions. But for now, she would just have to be patient.

He gently kissed the spot of bare skin on her hip from where her shirt had ridden up a bit.

Hermione gasped. The feeling of his warm lips upon her cold bare skin sent thrills throughout her body.

Severus pulled away, his eyes shining. Hermione smiled at him. He pulled himself up, and gently cupped her face. He stared into her eyes, and ignoring the thoughts swimming through his mind, he pressed his lips to hers. It was more perfect that he could have possibly imagined, setting alight a fire in him that he didn't know he possessed.

Hermione moaned, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him tighter. Severus laced his fingers in her wild hair, pressing her face to his.

He moved down to her neck, kissing and biting lightly. He could feel himself growing hard with each sigh and moan she released.

His hands started to roam, rubbing her body. Every curve on her was beautiful.

She quickly grabbed his hands and stopped him. "Sev, we shouldn't be doing this." She knew he was upset, and she felt like she would be taking advantage of him.

"Please," he rasped.

She looked into his eyes, and saw all the need and desire there, she caved. He needed this, just as much as she did. Even if he didn't want to sort out his issues.

She quickly kissed him, her hand moving lower.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, increasing the pressure of their kiss. Severus quickly worked his hands underneath her shirt, making his way up to her chest, gently caressing the outside of her breasts before moving even higher.

Hermione hissed in pleasure. "More," she muttered.

His deep voice chuckled, sending shivers up her spine. He could feel the tension building in her body. Swiftly, he pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving her in her bra. His eyes roamed over her body. "Beautiful," he whispered, before deftly kissing the valley between her breasts.

She arched her back, pressing herself up against him. "Sev," she moaned in pleasure.

Severus smirked as he reached behind her and quickly unhooked her bra.

If Hermione still had the ability to blush, she would of. His eyes took in the sight before him, a small smile gracing his lips.

She grabbed his hips and quickly flipped them, so he was now hovering above them. She stared into his eyes intensely , grinning as she felt his arousal against her.

"Are you sure you want this Severus?" She asked him, wanting to make sure this was really what he wanted.

He nodded. "I want this. I want you." He moaned. "Oh Hermione, I want you more than you could possibly know."

She smiled, then gasped as she felt his tongue on her nipple. He began to suck gently, while tweaking the other with his nimble fingers. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs.

She gasped once more as his hands slowly made their way down here body. He moved towards her center, hissing in pleasure as he grazed her tiny bundle of nerves.

"Do you want this?" Severus murmured, nuzzling her neck with his jaw.

"Yes, gods yes." She panted. She quickly began to remove his clothing.

He slowly began to pump into her, in and out, slowly, tantalizing her. Before she knew it, Hermione was gasping in pleasure.

She grabbed his head, forcing him to come up and kissed him roughly. "Gods, Sev, please," She cried before devouring his lips once more.

Severus grunted in response, and quickly placed himself at her entrance. "Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes!" She cried out.

He quickly thrust into her tight channel, hissing in pleasure.

Hermione moaned at the contact.

Severus didn't move. It had been so long since he had felt a woman. He was ready to burst at any moment. Hermione began to move beneath him. He cried out in pleasure. "Stop it woman," he growled. "I'm trying to control myself."

Hermione bumped her hips upward against him, causing him to cry out once more. "I've been waiting long enough Sev."

Severus began moving in and out of her, causing her to hiss in pleasure. "Faster," she moaned, and he quickly fastened his pace.

Hermione gasped, feeling the tension building inside her. "Severus!" She cried out, as she felt herself explode around him. Severus followed after her a few moments later.

The two of them laid panting, their naked bodies entwined. Severus rolled onto his side, pulling her towards him. They laid in each other's arms, recovering from the exertion.

"Stay with me."

"Yes Sev," she turned and kissed him.

The two of them laid like that for and hour or so.

"Severus, I think I know who to talk to, or who we need to talk to." She suggested.

He groaned. "That's nice. But we'll talk about it in the morning. I'm going to bed right now."

Hermione chuckled, and held the wizard in her arms as he slept through the night.


	16. The Monster Inside

I don't own Hp, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"Good morning," Hermione whispered as Severus began stiring in his sleep.

He grunted in response, shuffling under the sheets.

She kissed his the top of his head. "I'll go make you some toast and coffee."

"Mmmmm, coffee." He mumbled.

She chuckled. "You're so incoherent in the morning. Go shower, I'll be downstairs." She watched as Severus shuffled himself to the bathroom. He was not a morning person.

She smiled to herself as she thought about last night. Last night was more amazing than anything she could have ever imagined. Everything was amplified to her, every touch lit her body ablaze. Every kiss had sent her over the edge. Ever word that fell from his lips was enough the make her world crumble.

Throughout the night she had listen to the thumping of his heart. He was so full of life, so fragile. His breath soothed her, she was hypnotized by the rising and falling of his pale, scarred chest.

She heard the water shut off and smiled to herself. He would be down soon, and she was eager to talk to him. She had promised herself she wouldn't press him about what had happened between them. He needed time to sort out his feelings and his past, and she would grant that to him. She was a patient woman, she just needed to remind herself that.

Severus stumbled down the stairs, still looking incredibly grumpy. She suspected he was so nasty at Hogwarts due to the fact that the House Elves never made coffee. She chuckled silently at the thought.

He sat down at the table and took a sip of the dark coffee. He sighed, closing his eyes at the taste. Opening them once more, he seemed a different man. He shyly shot her a small smile. "Thank you."

She smiled back. She loved this surly wizard. Long greasy hair and all. That gave her an idea. She quickly stood, pulling something from her pocket. She crossed the kitchen, standing behind Severus.

"What are you doing?" His silky voice filled with nerves.

"Just wait and see." She whispered. She began running her fingers through his long hair. "I like this," she stated, sending shivers down his spine. She gathered all the hair together and held it at the base of his neck. Taking the small leather piece she had in her hands, she tied it around his hair. She stepped back observing her work. Hermione smiled. "You look nice."

He felt his hair. "Really? A ponytail? I'm not a woman Hermione." He huffed.

"Oh shush. I know you're a man," She waggled her eyebrows. "But it looks nice. I can see your face. It's nice."

He blushed, then quickly busied himself with his toast.

Hermione waited for him to finish eating before telling him her great idea.

Severus stood and placed his plate and mug in the sink. He turned and faced Hermione. "So, what did you want to tell me last night?"

Hermione grinned. "Well, I think I know who we should talk to next. Looking through books isn't going to get us anywhere."

Severus looked at her curiously. "Who do you think we should speak too?"

"Well, the way I looked at it, was who would know something about him? He's a vampire. Who would be afraid of that? Well?" Hermione waited for Severus to answer, but he remained silent. "Come on Sev, I'm trying to pick your brain! Take a guess!" She said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Umm, I don't know."

"Severus! The natural enemy of vampires?" She gave him a hint. "You saved me from one during my third year," At this, she blushed.

"Wolves? You think that's the answer to our problem?" He asked, disbeleiving.

She nodded, a smile in her face. "Yes! We're going to see Harry and ask if he knows where Remus is."

Confusion flitted across Severus' face. "Aren't you two friends? Don't you know where he is?"

Hermione's eyes filled with sadness, and she shook her head. "I haven't seen him since my transformation..." She paused, wishing she had contacted Remus earlier. "Harry told me he's practically disappeared. After Tonks died, he was devestated. He took Teddy and now the two of them live in some small Muggle town. He basically refuses to talk to anyone, except for Harry and Andromeda of course."

Severus frowned. "Hermione, if he left the Magical World, then maybe we shouldn't talk to him."

She shook her head, "Severus, I think this is a good idea. We should really follow through on this." She had a feeling that seeing Remus would be a good thing. She tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her mind that was telling her Severus was right.

He shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Hermione huffed. "Just because you didn't like him, doesn't mean he won't help us. He's past that petty childish grudge."

That struck a nerve. "Listen girl," he hissed, "you know nothing about my relationship with the Mauraders, so don't you dare parade around like you do. They tormented me for years, hell, Sirius tried to get me killed! James stole the love of my life from me, and Peter was just a coward who was always in the way. They made my life a living hell, something that I'm sure your childish mind couldn't even comprehend."

Hermione crossed her arms. "You're right, I don't know what happened. But it's the past, it's over, done with, so move on Severus." She fell silent when she realized her words had more than one meaning.

The silence stretched across the room, making things become incredibly tense. Hermione could feel the battle going on within Severus. She had promised herself that she wouldn't enter his mind or read his thoughts. It wouldn't be fair. _Besides_, she told herself, _that would betray what little trust he had given you so far._

Severus inhaled slowly, unclenching his hands. "If you think visiting Remus Lupin is what we need to do, then we'll do it." With that, he stormed from the kitchen and walked to his bedroom, promptly slamming the door loudly.

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table groaning. She really did know how to make a mess of things, didn't she?

She just wanted to do things right, to be right, but everything always came out wrong. She never said the right thing, not even when her life depending on it. _The life you don't have anymore, _she reminded herself.

She needed to get past this whole ordeal, but she couldn't. And she wouldn't until the monster responsible for doing this to her would die. A soft growl escaped her throat.

She quickly flooed Harry who agreed to meet them later on so they could visit Remus. He thought Hermione's idea was a good one, especially since he couldn't come up with any himself.

* * *

><p>Severus came down stairs an hour or so later. She could smell him before she saw him. "Cigarette smoke? I didn't know you did that." She stated.<p>

He shrugged, "During intense times of stress I do."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry. I really don't mean to stress you out Severus. I just thought you disliked Remus like you did James and Sirius."

He shook his head. "No, I've never really disliked Remus to be completely honest. I mean, he was never one to bully me. He would just sit there, and let it happen, although he did try and stop them a few times." He stopped, reflecting in his past. "Remus was horrified about what happened that night at the Whomping Willow. He blames himself, to this very day. I assured him that I didn't hold him responsible, but it did nothing to ease his guilt. I still brew him the Wolfsbane, as a sign that I'm aware he can't control himself without help."

"Severus," she whispered.

He shrugged once more. "I think that if me and Remus had met under different circumstances, we might have been friends. He looked to study, always had his head in a book. I was the same way, always reading Potion journals or writing. He was quiet, much like myself. And he was judged by many, just like myself. He's a good natured person, but most people can't see past the beast inside him."

Hermione looked at the floor. "Can you see past the beast inside me?" She asked quietly, so quietly, that she wasn't sure if he heard her.

He crossed the room and took her small cold hands into his. "Hermione, there is no beast inside you. Only the bushy haired girl I taught for all those years, clashing with the young woman she's become." He gently pressed his lips against hers. "You don't scare me, and I would never judge you, or think you to be a monster." He kissed her again. "Please believe me." He kissed her a third time.

Hermione sighed. "I do."

"Good," he laced his hand with hers. "Come on, I know Potter is expecting us." The two of them apparated to the park where Harry asked them to meet him.

"Hi Harry," Hermione smiled as she engulfed her friend in a large hug.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" He asked, his voice thick with concern. He worried about her and how she was dealing with the change. It may had been almost two months, but it would take some time to adjust. He knew that, but wasn't so sure if she knew it as well.

She offered a smile and shrugged. "Things are going all right. Glad we finally have a lead."

Harry nodded then stuck out his hand for Severus to shake. "Sir," he added with a nod of his head. "Remus and Teddy live a block away. Come on."

The three of them walked in silence towards the house. It was a small cottage surrounded by a white picket fence. All the windows had the blinds pulled down. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Hermione whispered.

Harry gave her a look. "This was your idea Mione! Besides, we're already here, might as well ask him."

She froze. "I haven't seen him since Tonks died. What if he hates me? I mean, look at me... I'm a monster."

Harry was about to pull her in for a hug, but Snape beat him to it. "How many times do we need to tell you Hermione. You're not a monster. We don't think you are. Yes, you're different now, but we don't care for you any less." He kissed the top of her head gently.

She looked to Harry who nodded in agreement. "We love you Mione, and nothing will change that."

The three of them began walking towards the house once more, each feeling nerves of some sort. Hermione walked up to the door and gently knocked. She jumped back when she heard a deep growl. "You're kind isn't welcome here," Remus growled from the other side of the door.

"Remus, let us in please," Hermione begged. There was silence.

Harry stepped forward. "Let us in Remus. We want to ask you something. Besides, I want to see Teddy, don't deny me my rights as his Godfather."

Slowly, the door swung open and the three of them shuffled inside. Hermione tried to ignore the stench surrounding her. "Do you smell that?" She whispered to Severus. He sniffed the air, then shook his head. All Hermione could smell was that dirty water, rusty outdoors. It was vile.

Remus took a step towards them, and she realized that what she was smelling was a wolf. She crinkled her nose in disgust.

Remus laughed, but it was forced, fake. "Don't worry, you smell disgusting to me as well."

Hermione looked down, feeling ashamed of what she was once more.

Remus crossed his arms and watched as Harry picked Teddy up and carried him into the backyard. "So what is it you two want?"

Hermione couldn't speak, so Severus did for her. "Do you know anything about Dimitri?"

Remus shuddered. "We try and stay away from _your kind _as much as possible. But everyone knows the story of him. He's death and destruction. I don't know where he is, or anything about him though. I suggest you talk to Fenrir, he might know something since he was on Voldemort's side."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for the help Remus."

"Just get out of my house, and don't come back." he said coldly, turning his back to her.

Hermione felt terrible. She had looked up at this man for years, thinking he was a great role model. She guessed she was wrong. Her and Severus walked towards the door, but she stopped. Severus grabbed her hand but she turned and faced Remus once last time.

"I always admired you Remus. You were so strong, and I didn't think anything would ever change who you were." She paused. "You never let anyone use your condition against you. And I'm ashamed you would think about using my condition against me. I thought you were better than that, but apparently I was wrong."

With that she turned and stormed out of there, dragging Severus behind her. The two of them waited in the park for Harry to meet up with them.

Harry came rushing over. "Remus is crying, did you say something?"

Hermione shrugged. "He suggested we go see Greyback. Harry, could you get us permission to go see him at Azkaban?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'll talk to Kingsley tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be fine." He glanced at his watch. "I got to run though, Ginny's expecting me. I'll see the two of you tomorrow!" He disappeared with a small pop.

Hermione took Severus' hand and apparated the two of them back to Spinner's End. "Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"No, I'll be in my lab. Try not to disturb me." He stated and quickly locked himself in the basement.

Hermione sighed, then walked over to the bookshelf, grabbing a book. "Might as well do some reading then."


	17. What Do We Do

I don't own Hp, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Severus didn't emerge from his lab until well past midnight. Hermione had made him some dinner and left it on the table for him. He quickly sat down and ate it. Listening, he realized he couldn't hear her. _Maybe she isn't here?_

After putting his dishes in the sink, he stood. He needed to say something to Hermione. He knew she was hurting from their encounter with Remus, but instead of talking to her, he shut himself up.

He didn't know how to handle other people's problems. In fact, he had a hard time handling his own. He did a poor job of it. Why else would he be the snarky, cold, cruel Potions master that no one liked? He wasn't a people person. He didn't like talking to others, especially about things bearing emotional weight.

It just wasn't who he was. Maybe that's why he and Hermione were butting heads so often? Was it because they were too different from each other in terms of personality? She was a bloody bleeding heart Gryffindor, wearing her emotions for everyone to see. She hid nothing from anyone, always being open and honest with everyone. She was so likeable.

He was the complete opposite. He was a true Slytherin. He was shady, always putting himself before others. He joined the Dark Lord for his own benefit, not anyone else's. He wanted glory for himself, not for the Lord. He joined Dumbledore for his own benefit. He wanted to keep Lily safe. He didn't join because he "saw the Light" or some other bullshit. He put his own personal gain first, manipulating others so he would get what he wanted.

Years of Occulemency had given him the practice he needed to shield his emotions, keeping his exterior cold and harsh. That was what he wanted. He didn't want the company of others. He just wanted to be alone. He thought he was going to die alone, and now, he had a new lease on life. He just didn't know what to do with it. Did he change, like everyone wanted him too? Or did he remain the cold snarky person he had become due to a cruel life?

He knew Hermione wanted him to open up, but he just couldn't. He wanted to be with her, hell, she was beautiful and intelligent. And she actually cared about him. She was the perfect woman.

But his past wouldn't let him go. All the choices he had made tormented him, all the lives he had destroyed haunted him in his sleep. He didn't deserve to even try and be happy. What would the point be if he couldn't even enjoy his happiness?

And Lily. Lily tormented him the most, constantly teasing him and telling him how horrible he was. How no one would ever love him, and in time, Hermione would leave him, just like she did.

He tried to banish those thoughts, but couldn't. He was trapped. Trapped in his own anguish and grief. She wouldn't release him from her spell.

And of course, there were times when he welcomed the pain, he welcomed the torment. He deserved it. He was in hell on earth, paying for all the crimes he had comitted. Lily had died because of him, as well as countless others. He deserved to be haunted by those innocent souls. He welcomed the pain, the torture. Because he knew deep down, he needed to suffer. It would only be fair.

He looked throughout the entire house, but couldn't find Hermione. He wanted to say something, anything to her. He needed to apologize for his behavior.

_But why should you apologize for who you are?_ His conscience chided him.

_Because who I am isn't who I should be. Hermione deserves better than me. She cares for me, more than Lily ever did. _He argued back.

_Lily tried to change you too, and when you couldn't give up the Dark Arts, she left. Hermione's the same, trying to change you, change us, into something we're not._

_But Hermione won't leave us. She's loyal, and has been since I've known her. She'll be more patient than Lily. _ He argued. Hermione wouldn't abandon him.

Severus would let go of his past in time, but he just couldn't. Not yet at least. She understood that. At least he hoped she did.

After checking the house once more, he came to the conclusion that she wasn't there. Sighing, he made his way towards his bedroom, and pulled off his outer clothes, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt. He climbed under the duvet and sighed. He hoped wherever she saw, she wasn't getting herself into any sort of trouble.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced each way before quickly crossing the street and entering the alleyway. She needed to feed. Severus had locked himself in the basement, so she didn't want to bother him.<p>

Blood from a stranger would satisfy the need for now.

She found a young group of men walking down the street. She whistled, causing one of the men to turn and see her.

"Whose there?" He asked, his voice sounding nervous.

She could hear his heart racing. The blood pumping throughout his body.

She stepped out of the shadows, and beckoned for him to come closer. As soon as his eyes came into contact with hers, she knew she had him. He fell into a trance and quickly walked towards her.

She flashed him a smile, before gently caressing his face. "This won't hurt a bit," She lied.

She grabbed his shoulders, and roughly pushed him up against the wall. Without hesitating, she sunk her teeth into the soft flesh beneath his neck. She immediately began sucking, enjoying the hot liquid pouring down her throat. It was heavenly, sending her into a bliss that she hadn't felt in ages.

Abruptly, she pulled away. She didn't want to kill him, and if she kept feeding, she definitely would. She wiped her mouth, straightened her jacket, and quickly exited the alley way. With a small pop, she disappeared back to Spinner's End.

Severus was no where to be seen when she got back. She assumed he had gone to bed since the food she had left him was gone. Grabbing a book off the shelf, she went upstairs to make her way towards one of the spare rooms.

She froze when she heard Severus' floorboards creak, and his door open, revealing him. "Stay with me," he whispered.

She nodded, then followed him into his room. She crawled into the bed and they each made themselves comfortable, Severus laying on her chest. "Good night Hermione," he whispered.

"Goood night Sev," she replied, kissing the top of his head.

Hermione held onto him tightly through the night. She was pretty sure he was having a nightmare at one point. He had started shaking, and beads of sweat were rolling off his body. She had clutched him tightly, whispering softly in his ear. The fit had stopped, and his breathing returned to usual.

She wondered what he had dreamed about. There were so many possibilies, she didn't even know. It could have been war related, Lily related, or even about his childhood.

She frowned. Severus had such a hard life. She looked him over, and held him closer. He probably didn't think he deserved happiness, or some sort of rubbish like that.

But she would prove him wrong, he did deserve happiness. She would do everything to make him happy, at least she would try.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Severus woke up alone. Frowning, he made his way towards the shower. He took his appearance and sook his head in disgust. He didn't know what Hermione could possibly see in him.<p>

He showered as quickly as possible, then made his way downstairs.

Hermione had made him breakfast again. "I flooed Harry earlier. Me and you can go see Fenrir in his cell whenever you're ready."

Severus nodded, slowly eating his pancakes. She shot him a smile, then went and busied herself in the other room.

She came back ten minutes later, a strange look on her face. "You know, I haven't had a black out episode in awhile."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and let's keep it that way. I don't need you on the floor, unable to function."

She huffed. "Well, maybe I like the floor."

Severus rolled his eyes. "No you don't."

Hermione turned away, "Are you almost ready?"

Severus walked over to her, placing her hand in his. "Yeah, let's go."

The two stepped outside, and she apparated them to Azkaban. She smiled when she realized he still hadn't let go of her hand.

She went up to the guard. "Hello, I'm here to see Fenrir Greyback. Harry Potter flooed you earlier today about it."

"Sure, let me just pull out your paperwork." He said boredly.

"You two are all clear. I'll lead you to his cell." He disappeared down a long dark hallway.

Hermione gripped Severus' hand tightly, following the guard down.

"Are you scared?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, a little," she admitted. "He could kill me..." she whispered. A werewolf could kill her, rip her heart out. Her steps slowed a bit.

"I would never let that happen," Severus said confidently. "Now come on, I can smell his stench. He's up ahead."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "OH. He smells way worse than Remus did."

Severus chuckled. "Well, Remus takes care of himself. I don't think Greyback ever took a bath in his entire life."

"He's in here," the gaurd said. "I'll wait here for you to finish."

Hermione took a step inside, and saw Fenrir was chained to the opposite wall.

He sniffed the air, then growled as he saw Hermione and Severus. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Mudblood and the traitor?"

Hermione growled, causing Fenrir to raise his eyebrow in amusement. "You're just a pup compared to me, you best remember that love."

She growled once more. "We need your help."

"Why the bloody hell would I help the two of you for?" He laughed.

"Because if you help us, I'll have your sentence shorten by 5 years." Hermione boldly stated.

Fenrir seemed to consider her offer. "All right, what is it you need?"

"I need to find Dimitri." She hissed, stepping towards the bars.

Fenrir let out a loud laugh. "You won't be able to find him."

"Why not? Where is he?" She demanded.

"Last I knew Albania, but that was months ago. I don't know where he is now. Besides, you don't want to find him."

"But I do!" She protested.

Fenrir grinned. "You really don't love. You think he took everything from you? Just wait, he could do more damage than you could possibly imagine. Don't go looking for trouble if you know what's good for you."

"But I need to find him. Fenrir, you will tell me!" She growled.

"Sorry love. I'm a cruel person, but I'd never wish that type of pain on anyone. Now leave, I won't tell you anything." He said, his voice laced with contempt.

She huffed, and stormed out of there, Severus trailing behind her. "Hermione! Wait!" He called after her, chasing.

She made it outside and was immediately calmed by the mist. She wished she could feel the mist caressing her skin. She growled in frustration.

"Hermione!" She heard Severus call after her.

"We just wasted our time again! I don't even know what to do! The summer is already half over, and I've made no progress! I'm fucking thirsty as hell and I just can't-" She screamed in frustration.

Severus quickly wrapped his arms around her, and apparated them out of there.


	18. This Is What I Need

I don't own HP, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione glanced down on Severus; he was passed out. As soon as they got home, he let her feed off him, which had led to a bout of angst filled sex. He had passed out from exhaustion.

She didn't know where to turn. What was their next course of action? What would happen?

Severus snored softly, breaking her from her trance. She didn't understand what was going on between them. She wanted to think that he cared for her fully, but knew he was stuck on Lily. But sometimes, it was almost as if it really was just the two of them.

She shook her head. It was depressing how easily people could fool themselves. She could convince themselves that it was true, that they were romantically linked, and she would start believing it. Once she believed it, it would become so true, that her whole vision of reality would become distorted.

Severus mumbled, and then pulled the sheets over him tightly.

Hermione smiled sadly, then went downstairs. She wanted to read a bit before he woke up. She pulled out her sixth year Charms book and began filtering through the pages.

* * *

><p>Severus came downstairs a few hours later. He offered her a soft smile, then grabbed a glass of water.<p>

"I want to go to Hogwarts," she said, flipping through her book.

"Do you want to see Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"No. I want to go to the lake. I just need some peace, so I can meditate." She said softly.

"Oh. Well, we can go. I'll talk to the Headmaster, and check out the Dungeons. I need to get my stores in set for the upcoming school year."

She nodded. "We can leave after you've eaten."

Severus grumbled. "You're just as bad as Molly."

Hermione shrugged. "You're too thin. I understand the stress and all the running around you did really messed with your weight, but the war is over now."

Severus was semi-shocked. He still couldn't believe Hermione cared for him as much as she did. But this was proof that she did care for his well-being. He smiled softly. "All right, I have something to eat."

Hermione smiled, surprised he wasn't going to fight her harder. She went upstairs to quickly change her clothes. She put on a pair of slacks, but realized she didn't have a shirt. Smirking, she grabbed one to Severus's muggle dress shirts. Pulling her hair back, she secured it loosely in a bun.

She went downstairs and saw Severus with his mouth open.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked, gobsmacked.

She nodded. "Is that okay?"

He quickly crossed the room and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

Hermione grinned. "If it was possible, I would definitely be blushing right now."

Severus chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

The two of them disappeared with a small pop, appearing outside the gate. Severus waved his wand, causing the gate to open. The two of them parted ways, Hermione towards the lake, and Severus towards the castle.

* * *

><p><em>This was harmony, exactly what I needed<em>. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of pine needles and freshly cut grass. A strong breeze was coming off the lake, blowing the trees and the grass around her. She felt more alive in this moment than she had in ages.

She had fallen in love with Severus. She did. She remembered him from her past, and wondered how they had gotten to this point. He was so infuriating while she was his student at Hogwarts. He still was. But she had looked past his cold exterior, and found there was so much more to the man underneath.

She closed her eyes, listening to Severus' footsteps approached. He silently sat down behind her, placing his hands on her waist. Leaning forward, he silently kissed along her neck.

"Severus..." she whispered, leaning into his embrace.

His lips lingered at the base of neck, making the cool skin feel unbearable hot on her skin.

"Yes," he murmured, his nose skimming her neck.

She remained silent. She wanted to say the words, but she felt so unsure. She didn't want to push him. These things take time, and she would give the time. Although she wanted to scream her emotions at the top of her lungs.

Severus shifted, bring her even closer. He could practically hear her thoughts. He knew the words she wanted to say. His eyes opened in realization. Didn't Hermione say he would hear her thoughts when he returned her affections? Did this mean that he did love her, fully and completely? There was only one way to find out.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling like a fool as the words left his mouth. Hermione pulled back, her eyes examining his.

Almost immediately, he felt her thoughts explode in his mind. She was screaming with excitement on the inside. He could feel the small disbelief. The doubt that he would ever return her affections.

"I love you," he repeated, more confidently this time. To hell with his conscience and Lily. Hermione loved him, and he cared for her too. He needed to stop running from his feelings, and embrace them head on.

"I love you too."

She pressed her mouth against his, twining her fingers into his long hair. Severus smiled against her lips, as she kissed him once, twice, and then a third. They broke apart, Severus panting. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were both fumbling with each others clothing.

She gasped as Severus gently tugged down her pants and underwear in one swift moment. She quickly undid his best, pulling down his pants, and then boxers. She was ready for him, and he was ready as well, so without further ado, she nudged her hips forward and he was inside her. Severus' eyes slid closed and his head fell back.

Hermione grinned, moving her hips slowly against his. He let out a soft moan, his fingers digging into her sides. She could feel his muscles tensing, then suddenly, he gasped out in pleasure.

Hermione collapsed into his embrace. He began placing quick kisses all over her face. They were comfortable, nestled into a intimate embrace.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both content to just watch the lake ripple with the wind.

Severus broke the silence after not too long. "The Headmaster wishes to see you when you're available."

Hermione smiled. "I suppose we can go see him now."

Severus nodded, helping her stand. "You feel more at ease?"

She shrugged, "Somewhat. I'm still not sure what to do, but we'll just have to play it by ear for now."

Severus nodded, walking her back up to the castle.

Hermione took in the appearance, and saw that things were greatly improved. She could barely tell that half the school was destroyed.

Severus said the password, then watched as Hermione entered the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Granger," he said, the familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Let's cut right to the chase, you have a brilliant mind, and I would love for you to teach this fall."<p>

Hermione nodded. "I'd love too. What position needs to be filled?"

"I think with your personal experience, you'd be great for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Will people accept me in my condition? I mean, am I safe enough to be around their children?" Hermione asked. She saw how people reacted with Lupin. Would they be the same, if not worse, with her?

"Yes. We need to start promoting equality in the wizarding world, and what better way to do it? If you up to the challenge of course."

Hermione nodded. "Of course sir."

"Great, I'm sure Severus will fill you in on things, such as the policies and advice. As for the other threat, we will just have to let it be for some time. Don't stress about it. I've sent out some letters to my contacts, asking them to alert me if they see or hear anything."

"Thank you sir." She said with a soft smile.


	19. Further Seems Forever

I don't own HP, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione quickly made her way towards the dungeons. She knew Severus was in his room, most likely going through his stores. Walking through the castle, she felt a strong emotion come over her. Sadness? Yes, that was it.

The castle was still being rebuilt. There were a few chunks of stone here and there. She walked by a few people who were putting things back where they belonged.

This place was her home, and it hurt her to see it like this. She, like some many others, found refuge in this castle. She loved it here. Hogwarts was her escape, the one place she could always count on.

Things were always tough at home for Hermione. Her parents understood that she was magical and that she had magical blood in her. They were proud of their little girl. Her parents often wrote to her, encouraging her to do her very best.

But there was always this awkwardness between the three of them. The fact that they were part of two very different worlds often hung over their heads. Hermione did her best to ignore it, but as she got older, it became more difficult.

Her parents didn't understand. They tried too, but for the most, everything Hermione said went over their heads. They didn't understand the tension in her world, the escalating war. They didn't understand how her subjects went, or how she really enjoyed herself at school. That was all too much for them to understand.

That was one of the reasons she erased their memories. They wouldn't have been able to handle it, the war, her leaving, any of it. Things were just easier that way. They were safe now, and happy. That's all that mattered.

Before she realized what was going on, she found that she was standing outside Severus' door. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there. She quietly raised her hand to knock on his door, but froze.

She felt like a ten year old once more.

Shaking the sense of deja vu, she knocked on the door. It swung open, and Hermione quietly entered the room. Looking around, she saw that the classroom was empty. "Severus?" She called out.

"In my office," he replied.

Hermione zipped her way towards his office. She leaned against the door frame watching him put books on his shelf.

"How was your meeting?" He asked, not looking up.

Hermione sighed. "It was all right. I'm going to be the new Defense teacher."

"Congratulations," he said, still not looking up.

"You're not mad I've gotten the post?" She asked quietly.

Severus stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He crossed the room towards her, taking her in his arms. "Is that what you think?" He asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe, oh I don't know. I know you've always wanted the position, but I've just-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

Pulling back, he offered her a small smile. "You're a brilliant witch Hermione. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do a perfect job." He kissed her forehead.

"You really think so?" She asked with a small smile.

Severus returned to his books. Picking one up, he gently placed in the shelf. "Hermione, I may have been a jerk when you were younger, but that doesn't mean I didn't like you. You were brilliant. I never had to worry about your potions, and I'm sure you're the only student to do the assigned readings. You're smart, brave, and headstrong. I know you'll be able to handle a class of dunderheads." He slid another book into place.

Hermione grinned. She walked over then sat herself upon his desk. "I'm really glad you think so Severus. I was also so worried I would never gain you're approval."

Severus laughed. "You had my approval, although I never showed it."

She smiled. "Well, I didn't know that then. But now I do." She watched as he put a few more books away. "You have a lot of books."

"Yes Hermione. I do. And you do as well my bookworm." He said, smirking.

"Dumbledore also said that he had had sent out a few letters to his contacts around the world, asking them to keep an eye out for him."

Severus crossed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you again. I promise. I won't ever let that happen."

She leaned into his arms, frowning. "I just don't want anything to happen to anyone. I would be devastated if you hurt yourself trying to protect me, or if anything happened to Harry."

He kissed her shoulders. "Things will be fine. Come on, let's go see your classroom."

Her eyes widened at the thought. "Okay." She felt excitement bubble up into her chest.

Hand in hand, the two of them made their way towards the Defense classroom.

Hermione pushed open the door, smiling. She would be teaching here, in this room, in less than a month. She clapped in delight. "Oh, this is perfect!" She cried out. Walking towards the front, she ran her hand across the teacher's desk. "I've always imagined myself here, in this position."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. Teaching. I've always wanted to teach." She admitted quietly.

Severus chuckled. "I've always seen you working for the Ministry."

Hermione made a face of horror. "I would never! Those pigs, no. I have no idea why Harry and Ron are going to go to Auror training."

Severus shrugged. "They have a very different personality than you Hermione. You can be satisfied with books and knowledge, they need the adrenaline of catching the bad guys. It's okay for different people to want different things."

"You're right, it's just so strange." She admitted quietly. "I just can't believe how fast we've all grown."

"You'll always be that first year that knew everything to me." He chuckled.

Hermione pouted at him. "Oh come now, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You're just so young. And I'm so old."

Hermione frowned even more. "I'll always be this young. And you'll get keep getting older and older."

"Hermione," he kissed her gently, "please don't think about such things. Age doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"It bothers me," she grumbled.

"I know it does. But please, things are finally okay for us. I'm happy for the first time in ages. Please, don't dwell on the negative. For me?"

Hermione looked at him, biting her lip. "The king of negative is telling me not to think about the negative." The two of them stared at each other, before Hermione burst out laughing. Severus chuckled along with her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long deep kiss.

Severus gently pulled away. "We should start dusting things off. We have a month to prepare everything. So through that door is your office. We can hook your fireplace up to mine, so that way we can share quarters."

Hermione beamed. "You want to share a room?"

Severus blushed. "Well, I assumed since, well, we're a couple, and we've bonded... so I just..."

"No! It's perfect. Severus, I love you," Hermione pressed her lips to his once more.


	20. His Loss

I don't own HP, but I hope you all enjoy anyways! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Hermione glanced down at Severus, who was curled up on the sofa sleeping. Feeding off of him always drained him, but she was grateful he did it for her anyways. She gently grabbed the blanket off the edge of the sofa and draped it upon him. Leaning forward, she kissed the top of his head.

Hermione moved into the kitchen and was about to start doing the dirty dishes when she heard a tap on the window. Looking up, she saw a brown owl hovering in the window. She silently opened the window, and the owl flew in. It landed on the table and held out its leg so Hermione could grab the message. To her surprise, it was addressed to her!

_Hermione, How are you? I'm hoping things are going all right. But anyways, Molly's making dinner tonight, for the first time in a while, and would love if you stopped by. Besides, I've missed you and know Ginny's been dying to see you as well. Snape is more than welcome to come too. Hope you can come. If so, you can apparate to the Burrow around three. Love, Harry. P.S. The bird's name is Harold. Ginny bought him for me._

Hermione felt a stab of pity for Harry. He had loved Hedwig so much. Hedwig had been there with him from the beginning to the very end. Still, losing someone after all that time was heartbreaking. She missed Crookshanks as well. Poor cat, it was old though, so his death wasn't so surprising. But Hedwig was murdered, the poor thing. Harry still felt the loss of his bird, his innocence.

She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a response. _Harry, I shall be by later to catch up. I don't think Severus will be coming, but who knows. I can never tell with that man. See you soon. Love, Hermione_

Feeling satisfied with her response, she attached the message to Harold. "Off you go," she said gently, pushing him back towards the window. He hooted, then flew off.

Looking at the pile of dishes in the sink, she rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She knew she could use magic and have them done in minutes, but where would the fun be in that? She came from a Muggle family, and old habits do die hard. Besides, it was these sorts of mundane activities that really allowed Hermione to fully think about things.

She wondered if Ron would still be a prat about her seeing Severus. Hermione felt bad, because during the Final Battle, they had shared their heated kiss. They had finally admitted that they cared about each other, and were content to be with one another. She had cared for Ron since second year. But it took him ages to realize that he liked her too, and a part of her still resented him for that. How could he not notice that she cared all those years? Why else would she have done all his homework? Why else would she have been so upset when he made moves on other girls? Why else would she be so much harsher on him than Harry? He was too blind.

That was Ron for you, always letting his emotions get ahead of him. He was always jealous of everyone. Especially Harry, for being who he was and all the attention that came with it, and her, because she always had the top marks and because she knew what she wanted from life. Hermione knew it was rough because he was always overshadowed by his siblings, but that was no excuse. Ron was always just a ticking time bomb, and the littlest thing would set him off. And unless he got it under control, it would come back and bit him in the arse one of these days.

But it wasn't her fault. She didn't expect to be bitten and turned into this monster. She wasn't expecting to suddenly fall in love with a man that she couldn't stand for all those years. But as she opened her eyes to her new life, she immediately felt drawn to him. Maybe it's because her body knew that they would be mates, or maybe it was just chance. But either way, she couldn't change how she felt. She loved Severus, and that was her life now. Any chance of having a future with Ron was shattered the moment her eyes met his.

Besides, where Ron was rough and self-centered, Severus was gentle and selfless. He was always giving himself to others, to protect those who needed protecting. Ron was selfish, always putting himself before the greater good, as seen on their hunt for the Horcruxes. She really was better off with Severus. Their intellectuals matched, and they wouldn't bore each other to death. Severus couldn't stand sports, unlike Ron, who lived and breathed all things Quidditch. No, Hermione was content with her life with Severus.

"Hermione, you've been scrubbing that plate for twenty minutes. I think it is clean now." A smooth baritone voice said from behind her.

Hermione gasped, dropping the plate back into the sink. She turned around and saw Severus leaning against the door frame. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing a little chocolate can't fix." He crossed the room and stopped just before her. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she said a little too quickly.

"Hermione, you're thoughts are flying around chaotically. What's going on in that mind of yours?" He gently tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Well, Harry invited me to the Burrow for dinner tonight. And I was just thinking about Ron."

"Ah, the brainless twit." Severus mused.

Hermione lightly hit his chest. "Don't call him that."

Severus smiled. "Very well. Why are you worried about him? You know if he gives you any trouble you can just tear him in two?"

Hermione huffed. "That's just it. I don't want to fight with him. I want the two of us to get along like we did before. He's still my best friend even though he can be a huge arse."

Severus laughed. "Hermione, it's okay for him to be jealous. He was under the impression the two of you would be together, and then you surprise him by falling in love with the snarky potions professor. He has every right to be upset." Hermione frowned. "But he'll get over it sooner or later. And if he really cares for you, he'll want you to be happy, even if it isn't with him," Severus added.

"I know," she said softly. "I guess part of me is just scared he'll never get over it and I'll lose him as a friend."

"Then he was never your friend to begin with," Severus said. "A true friend will stand by you no matter what. Potter does just that. He would never fight with you over something without actually discussing it with you. If Weasley doesn't adjust his attitude, then it will truly be his loss." He bent down and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. "Stop worrying."

Hermione smiled, reaching up and pulling him in for another kiss. "I love you Severus."

The way she said his name always sent chills down his spine. "I love you too."

Hermione beamed, then quickly turned back to the dishes. "Do you want to come to the Burrow with me? Molly would love to stuff some food into you."

Severus scoffed. "I'd rather castrate myself."

Hermione laughed at that. He was such a drama king when it came to some things. But she wouldn't change him for anything.


	21. Dinner With the Weasleys

I don't own HP, but I hope you all enjoy anyways! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Hermione bid goodbye to Severus, and quickly apparated to the Burrow. Immediately, the smell of homemade cooking filled her nostrils. She immediately growled in anger when she realized she wouldn't be able to consume any of it. She quickly snapped out of it, realizing that this was her life now, there was no changing it.

"Hermione!" A voice shouted.

Hermione's head snapped up and she saw Ginny running towards her. Hermione smiled softly as Ginny threw her arms around her. Hermione sniffed the air, realizing that Ginny smelt like a mixture of syrup and coffee. It was nice, just like she was. Ginny pulled back from the hug, and took a good look at Hermione.

"Wow," she said. "You look so different. It's been so long since I've seen you. Merlin, you're smoking now! Have you been coping all right? And are you really with Snape? I can't believe you're a vampire now, does it bother you?"

"Jeesh Gin, give her a second to answer you," Harry said laughing, coming up to the two of them.

Hermione chuckled softly as Ginny blushed. "Sorry Mi. I've just missed you so much!"

"It's all right. Things have been okay. I've been worried, but Severus has been insistent that I push those thoughts from my mind. I need to focus on the present, not worry about the future. It's been difficult because it's all I can think about."

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll figure out where he's hiding. He won't hurt anyone. Besides, Snape's right. You need to focus on the positive, or else things will just fall apart."

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said. "I've actually taken a job at Hogwarts. So hopefully that'll consume most of my time. However, life will definitely be easier once this mess is over."

"Well, enough of this, let's go inside! Mum's been waiting to see you," Ginny said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded. The three of them started walking towards the house. Hermione felt strange walking towards the place she once called home. Things had changed so much. Or maybe it was just her that changed.

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione was bombarded with hellos. She smiled at the Weasley clan, looking around. George was attempting to smile, but Hermione knew he was still hurting from losing Fred. Percy looked uncomfortable, Arthur smiled meekly, and Charlie sent her a wink. Bill however, was staring at her, his face scrunched up in disgust. She knew he held nothing against her, it was just what she was. They were on opposite sides of a feud. It's just the way things were.

Molly hustled towards her, pulling her into a giant hug. "Oh Hermione, dear, we've missed you so much!" She tightened her grip and shuddered slightly. Hermione knew she was crying.

"Mrs. Weasley, I've missed you too," Hermione said softly.

"Oh dear, promise you'll stop by more often. Nothing has changed here, please believe me. I've missed my second daughter."

If she was able to cry, she would have been bawling right now. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, you're like a Mum to me. Thank you," Hermione squeezed her lightly.

Molly broke the hug. "Hermione, call me Molly. Mrs. Weasley is too formal. But come along, everyone, dinner is ready."

The whole group made their way towards the kitchen, sitting down. Hermione found herself between Ginny and Percy. She watched as everyone began to fill their plates.

"Hermione, dear, aren't you going to eat anything?" Arthur asked, looking up.

Hermione chuckled. "No Arthur, I don't eat…"

Arthur blushed. "Right.. sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine. It doesn't bother me too much anymore."

"She eats," Bill grumbled. "Just not food."

"Bill!" His mother scolded him.

Fleur smacked his arm. "Apologize to 'er right now Bill. Zat was inappropriate."

Bill frowned. "Sorry," he muttered.

Hermione shrugged. "It's fine. It's true. I just don't like talking about it."

The door opened and Ron came into the kitchen. He froze when he saw Hermione sitting at the table. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi Ron," she replied as politely as possibly.

Ron didn't say anything, just quickly sat down and began to pile food onto his plate. He kept shooting glances at Hermione, but didn't say anything.

"So Hermione, Severus didn't want to join us?" Molly asked, taking a bit of her potatoes.

Hermione giggled, remembering what Severus said. "No, he was busy with a potion. He sends his regrets."

"How's the greasy git been doing?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, he's been fine. Busy preparing for school and dealing with me." She offered a small smile.

She heard a fork drop and looked up. Apparently not everyone knew she was seeing Severus. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I thought everyone knew."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, we didn't announce it to everyone."

Hermione chuckled dryly. "Well. Severus and I have been seeing each other. I currently live with him."

George laughed. "You're serious?"

Hermione huffed. "Of course I am."

"Don't know why you'd want a saggy old git like him," Ron muttered.

Hermione sent him a glare. "Listen Ron, I know you're angry, but seriously, get over yourself."

Ron's face turned bright red. "Well, maybe if you weren't sleeping with that git! I mean, bloody hell Hermione, what's wrong with you?"

Hermione growled, sending him a look that could kill. "Severus is my mate. If you trash his name again, you'll regret it." She hissed at him.

"You've mated!" Ron cried out.

"Ron. Be quiet." Bill said. "If Snape is truly her mate, then she has no control over what she feels for him. Mates for werewolves and vampires is serious stuff. You can't mess around with that."

Ron just huffed, looking away.

Hermione frowned. This isn't how she wanted their relationship to go. She wanted them to remain friends, but as of right now, it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Hermione, as long as Snape treats you good, that's all that matters to me." Ginny said, offering her friend a smile.

Harry nodded. "You know I think he's a great man."

"Thanks guys. Ron, I wish you felt differently, but I can tell you need some time." Hermione said gently.

Ron scoffed, and got up, taking his dinner upstairs.

"Dear, don't mind him. He's still upset you didn't end up together. He'll get over it." Molly assured her.

Hermione frowned. "I know. I feel terrible though, but as Bill said, you can't really help who you fall in love with. It just happens."

Molly offered a sympathetic smile. "Why don't we all move into the living room?"

Hermione sat down on the couch and watched as Harry and Ginny played a game of exploding snap. The two of them were so cute, and their relationship had definitely matured. She was proud of Harry for growing up so quickly, and was glad Ginny had always possessed that sense of maturity. They were perfect for each other, and she definitely suspected they were also soul mates, much like Arthur and Molly. Bill and Fleur were also soul mates, she could tell by the way Bill moved around Fleur.

Hermione grinned, knowing that she had found her soul mate as well.


	22. Caring

I don't own HP, but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"Hermione, don't try and talk me out of this. I'm going." Harry said firmly.

She shook her head. "No, I can't let you. Please, let me come. I can protect you."

"You're just a fledgling Hermione, you're not going anywhere," Severus said, putting his two cents into the conversation.

"See, he's right. You're not coming, and that's final." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"But it's my fault you have to go in the first place! Let me come, please Harry. Severus, tell him to let me go!" Hermione said, stomping her foot.

"Stop acting like a petulant child Hermione. You're not going anywhere." Severus said. "Besides, you have too much to do before the term starts."

"But-"she protested.

"No," Harry said firmly. "I'm made this choice, and I'm going alone. All right? Think of it as a training exercise. Besides, you need to stay here and focus on the upcoming term." Harry insisted.

"But I belong by your side!" She protested. "I've always been there, and I don't want that to change."

"Hermione, you belong here. At Hogwarts, with him. Listen, I know you've always wanted to teach, I'm not letting you throw that away for a hunch." Harry said firmly. "I'll go to Russia, and be back in three days. I'm just scoping for information, not hunting Dimitri down." Harry wanted to see if there were any libraries or anything he could consult there.

Hermione huffed. "Fine. But be careful! And if you hear anything about Dimitri, I'm coming straight there. Understood?"

Harry nodded. He walked over and hugged her. "I'll be back before you know it, hopefully with some information."

Hermione nodded and watched as he disappeared through the fireplace.

She turned to Severus who was making notes on a Potion journal.

"This is our last night here," she said, looking around.

"I know. I can't wait to get out of this blasted house," Severus grumbled, flipping the page.

"I sort of like it here. It's got an old sort of charm. And it reminds me of you." She said, a soft smile on her lips.

"But it also reminds me of a lot of other things as well. Things I would rather forget," Severus said coldly.

"Tell me," she said.

He looked up from the journal. "What?"

She said on the couch and looked at him expectedly. "Tell me, please. I want to know about your childhood. I've gathered that it wasn't well, but you've never actually told me."

"It's not something I usually divulge," he said. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Because I love you Severus," she said simply. "And I want to know you, every bit. Please tell me."

He sighed, then got up and sat down on the couch next to her. "If you insist."

Hermione nodded, taking his hand and holding it between hers. His skin was always so warm compared to hers. She liked touching him, feeling the life beneath his skin. He was so alive, and she often found she had to force herself to remember that.

"Well, my mother married young. She was only sixteen, but she was in love. But her parents were furious, because my father was a muggle. He wasn't fit for a Prince wife."

"Were the Princes very well known in the Wizarding World?" Hermione asked.

"They were, but my mother was the last daughter, so when she married, the name died out." Severus explained. "But they disowned her, saying that no pureblood should marry someone with dirt in their veins."

"Were they happy?" She asked.

"At first, but as time went on, more and more problems developed. My father began to drink, and would often to resort to violence. It worsened when I was born. My whole life, I lived with an abusive father, who hurt both my mother and me on a weekly basis."

Hermione frowned. That was terrible.

"I know what you're thinking. Why didn't we leave? Well, my mother just wouldn't. She couldn't fully understand what was really going on. She knew he was violent, hurting each of us in different ways. But she was blinded by her own affection. She feared if she left, he would end his life, and that was what was most important to her."

"What happened to them?" Hermione asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He killed her." Severus paused. "I was fifteen." He stopped, and Hermione could tell he was on the verge of divulging something important. "I killed him. Of course, it was written off as a suicide. But I killed him, with my own hands."

Hermione's eyes opened, not with horror, but sadness. "Oh Sev," she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "I had no idea."

"I've never told anyone. But what was I supposed to do? He killed my mother, the only thing that ever mattered to me. I just couldn't let him get away with that." He said softly.

"I don't blame you," she said, kissing his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. "I didn't want you to go with Potter because I was afraid something would happen to you," he said softly.

"I know," she replied, kissing his chest. "I know you care Severus. I can feel it."

He grinned, "Cheeky witch, you think you know everything, don't you?"

She nodded. "Brightest witch of my age." She grinned.

Severus shook his head. "Let's go upstairs."

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the bedroom.

"I love you," he said, crawling into the bed.

"I know. Now let me show you how much I love you," she replied, climbing on top of him.


	23. Feeling Normal

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with me and the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Hermione looked around her classroom, a huge smile on her face. Everything was in order, set to perfection. All the books were on the shelves, materials in their places, and everything was just free. The only thing missing was the students!

This was what she had been waiting for. She couldn't wait to put knowledge into the fresh young minds of students. She had dreamed of it since she was a little girl. She chuckled to herself, remembering how she had once structured her bedroom as a classroom, arranging all her stuffed animals so they were facing her, as she read to them from her books.

She chuckled to herself. Her parents would be proud that she was doing what she wanted to do. She wondered how they were. Maybe they had their baby?

She quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to dwell on her parents or the topic of babies. Both were too touchy for her.

She heard footsteps and knew at once it was Severus. She could always tell it was him with the confidence he put into every step.

Turning, she saw he was dressed up in his full teaching robes. He smiled at her.

Walking into the classroom, he looked around. "You did a good job," he commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so surprised Sev."

He grinned, then quickly pulled her in for a kiss.

"The students are arriving tonight," he said, noticing that she was spacing out a bit.

She nodded. "I'm very nervous."

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just remember to be firm. They'll try to walk all over you, especially the older ones. Definitely the ones you are friends with." He warned her lightly.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "No, I don't think they would do that! Besides, I don't even know who will be returning this year. After everything that happened in May…." She trailed off. Hermione had overheard Minerva telling a Filius that many families had withdrawn their children after the Battle. She understood it had been too much for those to have seen such horrors at such a young age.

"Don't worry, this year may be rough, but once people see that others are attending, they too will follow." Severus said.

Hermione shrugged, knowing he was probably right. "But I'm different… I just don't want that to cause any issues."

Severus put his arm around her, gently nuzzling her neck. "There will be issues Hermione, you know that. However, you're a headstrong witch, and I know you'll overcome it. You just have to prove to everyone that you know what you're doing. You're more than qualified."

"But I've never even taken my N.E.W.T.s!" She protested.

Severus chuckled. "Relax Hermione. Stop working yourself up. The Golden Trio was given honorary N.E.W.T.s. And besides, I'm sure you could pass those exams in your sleep."

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm sure I could. It's just everything that could go wrong is just flying through my mind. I'm getting nervous over nothing, I know."

"Just relax. We'll make sure you feed tonight, so you'll feel refreshed tomorrow. Everything will be fine," he kissed her gently.

"And we still haven't heard from Harry," she said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Boy Wonder is fine." Severus said, sitting upon her desk.

"I hope he finds something…. Anything."

"Hermione, you sound like a fifteen year old girl. Stop worrying about everything." Severus said, exasperated.

She threw her hands up. "I'm sorry!"

He stood quickly, and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He began to lead her towards the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He remained silent.

"Severus?" She pressed again.

She was angry he wasn't answering, but allowed him to guide her towards their rooms. She tried to get into his mind, but saw his walls were up and his thoughts were blank. _Clever wizard_…

He left her in the bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione heard the clank of a bottle and the water start to run.

"Severus?" She called.

He reappeared a few minutes later. "You are taking a bath."

"A bath?"

"Yes a bath, you bloody witch. You're so stressed out, and I didn't even know it was possible for vampires to get stressed out. So you are getting your arse in that tub, and you are going to relax." He said firmly.

Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks." She entered the bathroom, and quickly divested herself of her clothes. She gently lowered herself into the water, hissing in pleasure.

She couldn't remember the last time she had taken a sudsy bath. It was heavenly. She sniffed, grinning when she realized that Severus must have put rose bath oils in the water.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back. She needed to stop stressing out. It was wearing on her, and Severus too. The poor man was only trying to help, and she negated every positive thing he said with a negative worry of hers.

He was right. Harry was fine. He was a good fighter, and was capable of protecting himself. He would be back any day now, hopefully with some sort of information.

She closed her eyes, and let her thoughts wander.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Severus called out from the other side of the bathroom door.<p>

Hermione grumbled in response. She didn't want to get out. She felt…Normal.

Severus opened the door. "I've brought you your teaching robes to change into." He placed them on the counter and swiftly exited.

Hermione rose from the water, quickly drying herself off. She shrugged on her teaching robes. She then toweled her hair, drying it. Her blonde locks hung in waves down her back. She bit her lip, unsure of how to do her hair. She didn't want to put it into a bun, because that's what Minerva did.

"I think you should leave it down," Severus said from the doorway.

"Okay," she replied, running a brush through the waves.

"You look beautiful. And so grown up Hermione." Severus commented, taking her into his arms.

She buried her face into his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of sandalwood. "Thank you Severus. For everything. I don't know where I'd be without you." She gripped onto him tightly, afraid to let go.

"Hermione, there's no need to thank me. You know I'd do everything and anything for you." He stroked her hair until she released him.

She looked into his obsidian eyes, feeling a calming sense wash over her. "But you make everything feel so normal. I don't feel like a monster when I'm with you."

He smiled at her, and then swiftly kissed her. "I want you to feel yourself when we're together. I love you Hermione."

She smiled. "I love you too. But come on, it's time for the feast." Together they made their way towards the Great Hall.


	24. The Sorting!

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with me and the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Hermione sat at the Head's table, tapping her foot excitedly. Any moment now, the older students would file in to take their seats.

Severus grasped her hand tightly. "Calm down will you?"

"Sorry," she whispered back, a small gracing her lips.

Dumbledore watched the two of them with a twinkle in his eyes. It seemed that the two of them really were meant for each other. _They just needed a little push, that's all._ A push he was more than happy to give.

Minerva, meanwhile, watched the pair with a confused look on her face. She was happy that Severus had finally found someone, but was surprised to find out it was her golden student. It was simply so unexpected. But the more she thought about it, and the more she observed them, the more the two of them seemed to fit.

Severus patted her hand comfortingly, trying to soothe her. The bloody witch wouldn't sit still, causing people to stare. He saw Minerva's gaze linger on them. _She's probably in a fit that I'm with her lioness. _He chuckled silently to himself. A lion and a snake together; who would have thought?

The doors to the Great Hall swung open, allowing all the students to file in. There weren't as many as usual, but that was expected.

Hermione grinned as she saw a few familiar faces. Ginny gave her a wave, which she happily returned. Looking towards the Ravenclaw table, she saw Luna talking animatedly to a younger student.

"Don't forget," Severus said, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "That they're your students foremost, friends second."

Hermione nodded, storing his words into her memory. She knew that it would be difficult.

Moments later, the first years came in, following Filius. Hermione watched eagerly as the first years looked around nervously.

Immediately, she saw one student that reminded her of herself. The young girl was looking up at the ceiling, explaining it to the student next to her. Hermione smiled, watching the girl with interest.

Severus caught her gaze and chuckled. "Don't go picking favorites just yet." He said, leaning towards her a bit.

Hermione turned and shot him a sly smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, returning her gaze to the young girl.

Severus snorted. "She may look like you Hermione, but she's got a feel to her. She'll be in Slytherin." He shifted his gaze to her so he could catch her reaction.

Hermione was appalled. "No Severus. She'll be in Gryffindor, don't you worry."

He smirked. "Care to place a bet?" Leaning over, he captured her hand in his. She remained silent, biting her lip. "Well Hermione? Hurry up, because the sorting is about to start."

She gave a nod. "Fine, I bet she'll be sorted into Gryffindor." Inwardly, she prayed to Merlin that she would be right, just so she would be able to brag.

"Very well. I bet she won't be." Severus replied, a small twinkle in his eye. Hermione, focused on the girl, nodded.

"Yes, it's a bet." She sat there, her fingers crossed, waiting for the girl to be called up. Finally, a name was called. "Farvil, Emily."

The Hermione lookalike stepped forward, nervously sitting upon the stool.

Hermione waited to hear what the hat would say. _Please say Gryffindor, please say Gryffindor…_

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat shouted.

Hermione's shoulders sagged in defeat. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but at least it wasn't Slytherin. "Well, it seems neither of us was right." Not noticing Severus' grin.

"Actually, I win our little bet Hermione." Severus said quietly, watching the rest of the students be sorted.

Hermione shot him a puzzled look. "No you didn't… you bet she'd be in Slytherin."

Severus smirked. "Yes, well, I said she would be placed in Slytherin, but I specifically said, 'she won't be'."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it as soon as she realized he was right. "Bugger," she said to herself, crossing her arms.

He laughed, turning to the meal on his plate. The sorting had finished, placing six new students in Ravenclaw, seven in Hufflepuff, ten in Gryffindor, and five in Slytherin. It was a small group, but that was expected. Severus wasn't surprised many weren't placed in Slytherin. There was still a lot of tension between houses, but he hoped that would soon clear up.

Hermione, however, was still angry about the bet. "You purposely used those words to trick me Severus," she complained, pushing around the food on her plate. She didn't want it to seem like she wasn't actually eating… which she wasn't of course, but the students didn't need to know that.

"I'm a Slytherin Hermione, full of cunning. It's the trademark of my house, or did you not listen to the Sorting Hat's song?" He teased her.

She huffed, turning her attention elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Severus entered the bedroom to find Hermione already in bed. He had thought she'd be up reading, preparing her lesson plan, or something. Not staring at him, a fierce look in her eyes.<p>

"You're not mad, are you?" He asked, lifting up the duvet. Sliding underneath, he scooted close to her, pulling her into his arms.

She turned over, pushing her face against his chest. "No… I could never be. Not for long anyways."

He smiled softly. "Good." He began to stroke her hair, taking pleasure in the way her small arms wrapped around his waist. The two of them were a perfect fit.

After a few moments, Hermione broke the silence. "I wish I could feel you." Her voice was raw, filled with emotion.

Severus closed his eyes, wishing himself not to cry. He could hear the pain in her voice. He wished he could take away her immortality… her curse. He wished he could give her the life she obviously wanted.

His throat constricted. Severus couldn't find the words to respond. What could one possibly say in a situation like this? Nothing would make it better. So he remained silent, simply pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I wish I could feel the warmth of your skin, without it bothering me so much." She nuzzled his chest with her nose, planting kisses here and there. "I wish we could be the same temperature."

"Why aren't we?" He asked, without realizing he had actually said it out loud.

He felt her shrug against him. "Not sure, but I suspect it has something to do with the fact that my body doesn't circulate or anything."

Severus simply hugged her tightly. "I love you, Hermione."

She pressed a kiss to his chest. "I know." Softly, she began to hum, waiting for him to drift off to sleep.


	25. In My Life

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with me and the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Severus woke up the next morning and found Hermione wasn't in bed. He felt slightly upset about the idea, especially after last night's conversation.

Severus knew that Hermione was constantly being plagued by her condition. He could see it in her face when she thought he wasn't looking, or when she thought she was alone. She was hurting on the inside, even if she didn't mention it out loud to anyone.

And who could blame her? She had her entire life ripped out from underneath her in a flash. She didn't get a choice, a respite of any sort. She was turned into what she thought was a monster.

All her dreams, her aspirations and hopes, were all flushed down the drain. She had no control over her life and where she was headed. Hermione was caught up in a tide that's she was too tired to fight.

With each passing day, it got harder and harder. He could see that she had changed significantly since it happened, but still, he wished he could have done something to prevent it.

She was so innocent… only to have that ripped away from her.

Severus shook his head, knowing it wasn't good to dwell on such depressing thoughts. He knew how she felt though, dealing with that pain his entire life. The pain of not knowing what was going to happen or even you would even live to see the next day.

She would never be able to go into public without being stared at, whispered about, and pointed at, like she was some sort of freak. People would shun her because of a stupid label. At least she still had some of friends. If Potter had abandoned her too… he shook his head, imagining the mess that would have created.

Severus moved into his sitting room, and saw Hermione was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. "Are you all right?" He asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

She turned and looked at him and he saw how sickly she looked. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked as though she would lose it.

"Hermione," he slid next to her on the couch. By the look on his face, he knew she needed to feed. With a slice of his wand, he cut his wrist, allowing the blood to seep out.

She looked at him, a pained look in his eyes. He nodded, bringing his wrist to her mouth. Immediately, she began to feed on the warm blood.

Severus closed his eyes, trying to think of something, anything else.

A few moments later, Hermione pulled away. He looked at her, concern written all over his face. The bags under her eyes were already gone. "Hermione," he said with a sigh, pulling the girl onto his lap. "If you need blood, or my soul, or whatever it is you want, you only have to ask." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione shuddered, looking down. She couldn't face him… she was a monster. What was he doing here with her? He didn't deserve this.

Severus placed his finger under her chin and lifted it upwards. "Don't hide from me," he said gently. "I love you." She closed her eyes. "I love you Hermione," he repeated more firmly this time.

"I'm so sorry," she said. Hermione quickly stood. She had blood on her face, and Severus was messy as well.

He stood, giving her a sympathetic look. "Come on, let's go shower." He took her by the hand and led her in there. The two of them showered together, although it took longer than usual.

* * *

><p>By the time they emerged, each one was in a significantly better mood. Hermione flashed Severus a smile, pulling on her dress robes. They were dark blue, with a hint of sparkle here and there. She tied her hair back into a loose bun. "I'm ready for my first day of lessons," she said excitedly, taking in her appearance.<p>

Severus re-entered a few moments later, dressed in his usual teaching attire. He looked like the scary professor she remembered from her youth.

Walking over, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "You look handsome," she said, causing him to blush.

"Yes, well, you look very professional Hermione." He leaned in, giving her a quick peck. "Very beautiful, too."

Smiling, the two of them made their way down to the Great Hall. Breakfast was being served, but it was early, so many of the students hadn't arrived yet.

Minerva sent them each a smile, then returned to her discussion with Filius.

A flutter of wings was heard and Hermione watched as an owl dropped a letter off in front of her. Hermione quickly opened the letter. "It's from Harry!" She exclaimed excitedly.

_Hermione,_

_I just got back. Right now I'm at the Ministry filling my supervisor in. I didn't find Dimitri, not even close. However, I did find some information that I think you'd find valuable. I'll be up after dinner to explain to everyone. Good luck on your first day of classes!_

_Love, Harry_

Hermione handed the note to Severus, who read it quickly. He looked to Hermione, trying to gauge her reaction. "At least he found some sort of information," Severus said lightly.

Hermione mumbled, obviously lost in her thoughts.

Severus quickly finished his breakfast, knowing Hermione wouldn't want to be disturbed. Especially not when he could hear the gears in her head turning a hundred miles per hour!

Abruptly, she stood, quickly making her way towards the dungeons. Opening the door to her classroom, she looked around. In an hour, she would have students, sitting at the desks, waiting to learn.

She had decided they would start with a fairly simple potion, so to ease her first years in. But still, she was nervous.

Hermione heard footsteps and saw Severus in the doorway. She smiled softly at him. "I feel strange standing where you did all those years."

Severus offered her a smile. Last minute, Dumbledore had asked them to switch jobs. Hermione would teach Potions, while Severus tackled DADA. Neither of them argued with the Headmaster.

"You'll do just fine Hermione. Besides, you're brilliant at Potions, and I know you're good at teaching it since I've seen you teach Longbottom all those years."

Hermione sent him a grin at that.

"But just remember to warn them that potion making can be dangerous. It's easy for younger students to come off as confident, but actually have no idea what's going on, putting everyone in danger." He cautioned her.

Hermione nodded, mentally making a list of things she needed to say to her students.

Severus leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you at lunch."

Hermione watched him leave, before moving around to set up her classroom and make last minute adjustments.


	26. Dunderheads Galore!

I don't own HP at all, although I wish I did. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Hermione was pleased that her classes for the day went relatively well. Her first years had been terrified of her at first, but after a few minutes of ice breakers, they became more comfortable.

She made sure that she lectured about the importance of safety in the laboratory and how important it was for students to be completely aware of what was going on around them.

One student didn't heed her warning, and accidentally set fire to his robes when he went to turn the heat up. He wasn't burnt, but Hermione made sure he was properly scolded before sending him off to Madame Pomfrey.

Every other class went swimmingly, except for her sixth and seventh years. They all gave her a difficult time because Hermione had known them when she was a student herself. She already knew Ginny was going to start problems.

None of them wanted to pay attention, causing Hermione to become frustrated. It wasn't until she removed fifty points from Gryffindor that people realized she was serious. And to add to injury, Hermione told them to brew Sleeping Draught during the rest of the class, knowing well that none of them would be able to finish on time.

The entire time, the Slytherins sat smugly on the side, watching as the Gryffindor's were berated. Hermione knew they were excited to see she wouldn't be playing favorites to her formal house.

It was sort of cruel, but she ignored it. She wanted to be respected as a teacher, and that was the only way to get her point across.

She smirked, knowing that in the back of her mind, Severus would be proud.

Shuffling her papers, Hermione stood. Glancing at the clock, she figured Severus would just be finishing dinner now. Sure enough, moments later, her office door swung open.

He had a scowl on his face until he saw her. "How was your day?" He asked, his voice still somewhat terse.

Hermione came over, planting a kiss on his lips. "It went good. You'll be pleased to know that I channeled you multiple times throughout the day."

At this, Severus cracked a smile. "Really? And what is it exactly that you did?"

Hermione grinned, pulling him into her arms. "Well," she said, battering her eyelashes at him, "Firstly, I channeled you as I did my beginning speech, scowls and all, and then, when a student failed to listen and burned himself, I scolded him rather well. And then, the icing on the cake, my sixth and seventh years weren't taking me seriously, so I took fifty points from Gryffindor, then assigned a potion I knew they wouldn't complete in the time remaining, so I got to give them all zeros for the day."

Severus was fully grinning now. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, his grip on her tightening. "Brilliant," he whispered, before capturing her lips once more.

Hermione chuckled, pulling herself from his arms. "I had no idea my teaching methods would turn you on Severus," she said jokingly.

Severus chuckled. "Well Hermione, the fact is, the sound of you showing those dunderheads whose boss does turn me on. I'd love to sit in and watch you teach a lesson," he said, giving her another kiss.

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Only one teacher has ever done that… and she wasn't much of a teacher."

Severus was quiet, remembering the Umbridge fool. He then realized that Hermione didn't read the Daily Prophet, so she wouldn't know. "You'll be happy to know that Dolores Umbridge has been sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban."

Hermione arched her eyebrow, a huge grin spreading out on her face. "Really? Brilliant."

Severus laughed. "I must say, I was rather impressed with your skills that year. Leading her into the forest like that, it was very quick thinking."

Hermione smiled. "So I did manage to impress you when I was a student?"

Severus scowled. "Of course you did, but I wasn't bloody going to tell you so. If you had been a Slytherin, I would have awarded you points constantly."

Hermione gave him a look. "You are so prejudice against other houses!"

He shrugged. "I won't deny it. But Hermione, you were a brilliant student. Taking on a troll with your dunderhead friends, I know you're the only reason Potter made it to the Philosopher's Stone. Second year, you brewed polyjuice potion! I was incredibly impressed, seeing as my N.E.W.T. students couldn't even do that. Your third year, you took so many classes, don't give me that look, I know you had the time turner, and I know you saved Hagrid's beast and Sirius. Your fourth year you helped Potter with the tournament, without you, once again, he would have failed. Your fifth year, you fought at the Ministry, against Death Eaters, helped Potter with Occlumency, and did brilliantly on your O.W.L.S. Sixth year, you helped Potter once more keep a level head, and fought in a battle once more. I know you defended me against him even then, even after what I had done. And last year, well, I don't know all the details, but I know that you fought brilliantly and bravely, and without your brains, Potter wouldn't have succeeded. Hermione," he took her hands. "I may have never verbally supported you, but I know you are a brilliant witch, capable of so much."

Hermione smiled meekly, throwing her arms around him. "All I ever wanted was your approval. All my other teachers encouraged me, but you just shot me down constantly, and I've always wanted to prove you wrong, that I was smarter than just memorizing things."

He kissed her lightly. "Yes Hermione, I'm proud of you. I know you're smart. You've proved it time and time again."

"I suppose," she batted her eyelashes as him. "How was your day?"

The scowl returned. "Fine," he said curtly.

Hermione gave him a look. "Tell me Severus, you're obviously upset about something."

Hermione always knew when something was bothering him. He supposed that was due to the fact they were bonded. "I just really hate teaching sometimes, and today was one of those days. Dunderheads, the whole load of them. Half of them are so frightened of me, and the other half just hate me."

She patted his arm comfortingly. "I'm sure as the year goes on, things will get better. Not everyone knows you're the reason the War was won. Give them some time, they'll come around. If not, then oh well. You're a hero Severus, and I know a great deal of people that respect and love you because of that. Don't let a bunch of children get you down."

Severus hugged her tightly. He was never one for physical touches until he had met her. Hermione had changed his life, in so many ways. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione grinned, glancing at the clock. "Come on, I'm sure Harry's here by now." Grabbing his hand, the two of them made their way towards the Headmaster's office.


	27. The Future of Us

I don't own HP at all, although I wish I did. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Hermione and Severus quietly made their way to the office, ignoring the strange looks some of the students sent them.

_Let them stare._ Her mind told her, telling her not to feel self-conscious. It was all right for two professors to date, and the age gap wasn't that big of a deal in the wizarding world. She loved Severus and that was all that mattered.

She squeezed his hand tightly. Approaching the gargoyle statue, Hermione spoke the password. "Candy corn!"

Severus sent her a puzzling look. "Candy corn?"

She shrugged in response. "It's a Muggle candy."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I know what it is Hermione, I did grow up in a Muggle neighborhood."

Hermione nodded. "Right, let's go up."

Severus chuckled, but put his hand on her lower back, guiding her up the stairs.

Hermione paused right outside the door.

Severus, sensing her discomfort, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," she grumbled.

"Yes you are. But you needn't be. You're not alone Hermione." He leant down, giving her another quick kiss. "Now come on, let's not keeping Potter waiting anymore."

Hermione nodded, linking their hands once more. Holding his hand always made her feel better.

She pushed open the door, stepping into Dumbledore's office. Harry was sitting in the chair talking to his mentor. When he heard the door open, he turned, grinning when he saw her.

He stood and ran towards her, pulling her in for a quick hug. Squeezing her tightly, he mumbled "I missed you," into her ear.

Severus let out a soft growl. He knew the two of them were just friends, but he couldn't help the bought of jealously that was bubbling up.

Hermione released Harry, then quickly held Severus' hand once more. "I'm so glad you're back safely," she said to Harry, taking a seat next to him. Severus stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

Harry grinned. "Things went all right. I found out something interesting." He glanced towards Dumbledore, who nodded that he should continue.

Hermione listened, curious to see what he had found out.

"Well, I didn't see Dimitri, but I already told you that. He covered his tracks rather well, because no one had even heard of him."

Hermione felt upset. They would never find Dimitri! How on earth would they be able to stop him from attempting to take over the world once more? The whole thing felt hopeless.

"But," Harry added, seeing Hermione's sadness, "I did find something else out. If we manage to kill Dimitri, your humanity will be returned!"

Severus let out a small gasp. He wasn't one to show emotions like that, but he was absolutely gob smacked. Hermione would have a chance at a normal life! She'd have a chance at happiness. He squeezed her shoulder tightly.

Hermione gave a small smile. "I had no idea… I mean, I knew that could happen with weres…. But I never knew it could apply to vampires as well."

Harry nodded. "Someone mentioned it to me in passing, allowing me to look at one of his family tomes. It said if you killed the one who turned you, your life would be restored. Hermione, all we have to do is kill Dimitri, and you'll have your life back!"

Hermione nodded, the happiness spreading throughout her. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. Maybe Hermione would still have a chance at being a mother, experiencing love the way Severus did. She had to hold back often, because she was afraid she could accidentally hurt him. But the possibility of loving him without any hindrances sent shivers down her spine.

Dumbledore remained unusually silent throughout the entire exchange. He was lost in his own thoughts, unsure of how exactly they were going to get a hold of Dimitri.

"How will we find him?" Harry asked, as if sensing his mentor's thoughts.

"I'm not sure Harry," Dumbledore replied sadly. "I'm going to try finding him. I know he's most likely gathering followers, probably not in England though. But I'm going to contact a friend of mine, who happens to be a vampire as well, and move him to Romania. Hopefully there, he'll find something out."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "So you want to use your friend as bait?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Hermione, you know I'd rather not, but I can't see any other option."

"But I just don't think it's fair-"

"Gustav has already agreed to the plan my dear. He's accepted the dangers and has agreed to move forward willingly. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I think this is what's best." Dumbledore said, giving Hermione a stern look.

She bit her lip, not wanting to retort. He was just trying to help after all, even if she didn't agree with his method.

Harry stood. "I need to get back to the office to fill out some paperwork." He pulled Hermione in for a hug. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks, I'll see you then, unless we get more information before then."

Hermione nodded, hugging him back tightly. "Thanks again for doing all this for me Harry."

He smiled at her. "Best friends, remember? But take care of yourself, and I'll see you soon." Harry waved goodbye, disappearing through the fireplace.

Dumbledore stood. "Hermione, I know you are having difficulties with my plan, but just understand it's the best we can do. Now run along with Severus, as I'm sure there is much for you to discuss."

Hermione recognized the dismissal and exited the office, Severus following close behind.

"I don't understand why he does that," she mumbled once they were back in the dungeons.

Severus nodded. "Albus has always been one to do this. He'll put the "good of others" above one life. He cares for his friend Gustav, but if the vampire would die, Albus would be unaffected so long as he got the information he required."

Hermione turned to face Severus. "But it isn't right. People aren't expendable."

"He thought I was. During the War, he always had me putting my neck on the line to protect others. The sacrifice of one life was worth more than the lives of others." Severus moved forward, wrapping his arms around the small witch.

"It isn't fair." She mumbled into his chest.

"I know Hermione, but that's just how Albus works. I don't always agree with him, but I know he'll get us to where we need to be." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione looked up at him, brown eyes staring into obsidian ones. "What will happen if I become human again?"

Severus looked puzzled. "I'm not sure what you mean," he said carefully.

Hermione bit her lip. "Will you still be with me?"

Severus pressed his lips to hers. His hands moved into her hair, pulling her closer to him. She smelled faintly of vanilla, sending his hormones racing. With a groan, he broke the kiss.

"Hermione, I love you. And I'm not letting you go anywhere, human or not. Understood?"

Hermione nodded, a smile on her face, before capturing his lips in a kiss once more.


	28. Normalcy

I don't own HP at all, although I wish I did. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Now that school was in session, time had passed rather quickly. It was now December, and Hermione found herself getting excited for Christmas. She knew it wouldn't be the same because she wouldn't be seeing her parents, but she had Severus, and had been working on his Christmas gifts for ages now.

Luckily, this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, so Hermione would be meeting up with the others for drinks and some last minute shopping. Ron had come around after realizing Hermione loved Severus, and that wasn't changing anytime soon. So he swallowed his pride and made peace with her. Things were still tense between the two, but they managed. Hermione knew their friendship was more important than a romantic relationship, so he constantly made an effort to be more mature around her. Ron still didn't like or trust Severus, but he kept his comments to himself, much to everyone else's pleasure.

Ron had started dating Padma Patil. Hermione didn't know Padma really was, so was trying to make an effort in getting to know her, but it proved difficult. Padma was incredibly shy, so getting information out of her was like pulling teeth. But she tried, because she wanted her friend to be happy.

Harry and Ginny were busy planning their wedding, which would take place the following spring. Hermione was so happy for her two friends, and wished them both the best. Ginny had just picked out her wedding dress, and the invitations would be mailed out the following weekend. Harry was in the middle of renovating both Grimmauld Place and his old home in Godric's Hallow. How lucky he was to have _two_ homes! Hermione scowled, remembering she had none.

A small part of Hermione was jealous. She wanted what they had. A sigh escaped her lips. Hermione knew that she could be mortal again someday, but that day seemed far away. But for now, she had adapted the "grin and bear it" attitude.

Severus had opened up to Hermione, revealing more of his past. Hermione shuddered, remembering some stories about his father. Shaking her head, she decided she would look for a new home. She didn't know how Severus had managed to live in Spinner's End with all those memories. They haunted her, and she didn't even experience them.

There had been no sign of Dimitri, but Hermione wasn't surprised. He had gone this long without being caught, and she wasn't sure he would ever be. Yet Hermione knew he'd show his face sooner or later.

Her hands tightened into fists. She would tear him to shreds when she finally got her hands on him. He ruined her life, along with the lives of so many others. Dimitri would pay, and she would make sure of it.

She heard the door open. "Severus?" she called out.

A grumbled answer was her response. Severus appeared a moment later, a stack of essays in his hand. Hermione grinned when she saw the red marked all over them. "First year essays?"

Severus nodded. "I swear they get dumber every year."

Hermione chuckled, motioning for Severus to join her on the couch. He sat next to her, smiling when  
>Hermione cuddled up to his side. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"<p>

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I meeting up with the others and I have some last minute shopping to do."

"Well, I'm chaperoning, so I'll walk you there." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Hermione smiled. She felt so comfortable around Severus, and knew he was starting to feel more comfortable around her. He was still a snarky bastard, but never to her._ Her Severus _was sweet, loving, and caring.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck, pulling him closer. Their lips locked and she moaned at the contact. His hand gripped her thigh while the other tangled itself in her hair. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione rested her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. "Now let's carry this on in the bedroom."

Hermione nodded, tangling her body with his.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione got herself dressed for Hogsmeade. She was excited to see everyone today.<p>

"You ready Severus?" Hermione called out. She grabbed her cloak and put it on. Severus appeared a few minutes later, wearing his teaching robes. Hermione smiled at him. "You look handsome today," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

Severus made a sour face. "Must you always be so disgustingly cute?"

Hermione chuckled, a smile on her face. "Yes, and I know you love it deep down."

Severus mumbled something under his breath. "All right, let's go."

The two of them made their way outside the castle. They passed Minerva, who was herding a group of students towards the small village. The three of them fell into step.

"So Minerva, there's a Slytherin Gryffindor quidditch game coming up," Severus said innocently, a hint of trouble in his eyes.

Minerva sent him a glare. "Well, Gryffindor will win of course."

"Oh no, my snakes have been practicing very hard this semester, your precious little lions don't stand a chance, especially without Potter and the Weasleys."

Minerva scowled. "No, we'll be winning. Won't we Hermione?"

Both of them turned to face Hermione. She held her hand up in mock surrender. "I'm not getting involved."

"Oh come now Hermione, you're a loyal Gryffindor, you know your house will win."

Severus snorted. "Loyalty is a quality of a Hufflepuff, and in no alternate universe could I see her being one of those."

Minerva was silent, taking that in. "That's true. I'd imagine that with your brains, you would have made it into Ravenclaw."

Hermione nodded. "It was going to put me there, but apparently my insides are just squirming with courage and bravery."

Severus let out a chuckle. "Honestly, you could have been a Slytherin as well."

Minerva shook her head. "Oh no, not at all! She isn't anything like you."

Hermione arched her eyebrow at her old Head of House.

Minerva made a sour face. "All right, you're probably both alike in more than one way, but still, she's a Gryffindor, and that's all that matters."

Hermione shook her head. "You two are seriously too much."

"But who will win the game Hermione?" Severus pressed.

She shrugged. "I don't follow sports, and that isn't something that is likely to change."

"Very well," Minerva said. "Severus, shall we make the usual wager?"

Severus nodded. "Indeed we shall. This time it will be you paying up."

"Fat chance of that."

Hermione chuckled. Minerva and Severus had a wonderful friendship. Looking ahead, she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny waving to her outside the Three Broomsticks.

Tugging on Severus' hand, he turned to face her. "I'll see you later." Getting up on her tip toes, Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips. Pulling back, she gave him a quick smiling before running over to her friends.

Minerva let out a chuckle. "Severus, I never thought I'd see the day where you were smitten with someone."

He smirked. "Neither did I."


	29. Unforseen Dangers

I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will, but I hope you enjoy regardless!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

"Hey guys," Hermione said with a smile, joining the others.

Ginny threw herself onto Hermione, hugging her tightly. "Mione, I've missed you!"

Hermione laughed, hugging Ginny back tightly. "I've missed you too!" Pulling away from Ginny, Hermione surveyed the boys. She threw an arm around the each of them, pulling them to her tightly. The three of them stood like that for a moment. It was almost as if nothing changed.

"Harry, you look like you've gained some muscle," Hermione said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Harry made a face, crossing his arms. "I have actually. All the working out for the Auror program is paying off."

"What about me?" Ron asked, flexing his arms.

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. "You look good as well."

"Let's go inside!" Ginny piped in. "It's freezing out here."

The four of them went inside the Three Broomsticks. Ron went to get them some butterbeers as Hermione, Harry, and Ginny grabbed a table.

"So how are things with you two?" Hermione asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

Ginny smiled. "Oh, things are just absolutely lovely!" Ginny gushed. "My dress is getting altered, the invitations are ready to be sent out, and we've just booked our honeymoon!"

"Where are you two going?"

"To Key West, off the coast of Florida," Harry answered with a grin.

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "To the states?"

Ginny nodded. "We wanted to do something different and exotic, and well, that fit the bill!"

"Oh congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you."

"What are we congratulating?" Ron asked, putting the drinks down on the table and taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Our honeymoon plans," Ginny explained, before taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"How are things with you Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes full of concern for his best friend.

She shrugged. "It's hard, but now that I'm busy with school, it's going by faster. I've adjusted, but it still sucks." She took a sip of the butterbeer. "Especially since I know my humanity is practically dangling in my face."

Ron patted her shoulder. "You'll be human again, don't worry."

Hermione bit the inside of her lip. "I don't want to get my hopes up, just in case. But anyways, I've been managing."

Ginny sent her a sly grin. "How's our favorite potions master?"

Hermione couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "Absolutely wonderful."

"Is the sex good?" Ginny blurted out.

Ron and Harry both made sounds of disgust, while Hermione practically choked on her drink. "Ginny," she hissed, glancing around them, "You don't ask questions like that!"

"But I want to know!" She protested.

Hermione shook her head. "That's much too personal for this situation." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

Ginny smiled smugly. "So that's a yes."

"Ginny," Harry said, gently reminding her of their presence at the table.

"Oops," she replied cheekily. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "But things are good though?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, they are. He's more open with me now, and we just get along swimmingly."

Ginny nodded. "You two really are so much alike."

Hermione nodded in agreement. It was true, her and Severus were so similar. It's like they were meant to be together.

"But anyways," she said, turning to Ron. "How are things for you?"

He shrugged. "I've been busy with Auror training so I don't get out much, but things are going good. Padma and I have been doing good as well."

Hermione nodded. "That's good! Is it just a fling, or do you see some long term potential?"

Ron shrugged, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "I'm not really sure."

Hermione understood what he meant. She knew deep down there was a small flame of hope in Ron's chest that they'd get back together, but everyone knew that wasn't ever going to happen. "Well, you should bring her the next time we get together," she said, hoping to make Ron feel better.

A grin spread out on his face. "Okay," he said.

The four of them chatted for the next hour or so, each sharing stories. Ginny shared her wedding drama, Ron and Harry his auror stories and Hermione told them about the dunderheads that she taught on a daily basis.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She loved spending time with Severus, but this was a different type of fun. It was carefree, and for a moment, she forgets all about the drama and stress that was in her world.

It was just the four of them, much like it was before the War had escalated.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione let out a small sigh. "I actually have to do some Christmas shopping before the day is over, so I better be going."

Ginny smiled. "Can I come with you?"

Hermione internally groaned, knowing that Ginny just wanted to get that girl talk in, but nodded anyways. Who was she to say no?

Ginny squealed with delight, hoping up from the table. Bending over, she gave Harry a quick kiss and promised to see him later that night.

Hermione gave Ron a tight hug, and then gave Harry one. "I'll write to you both, and I'll see you for Christmas."

"Be safe Mione," Ron said, giving her another hug.

Turning, she squeezed Harry's hand. "See you."

Hermione and Ginny exited the Three Broomsticks and headed across the street into Honeydukes. "I haven't gotten anyone's presents yet," Hermione explained.

"That's fine; I need to get a few last minute things as well." Ginny eyed her friend with a smile on her face. "So?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Yes Ginny, Severus is good in bed. We have sex almost every night."

Ginny grinned in excitement. "Oh Hermione, you dirty girl you, banging your professor."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Ex-professor…. More like colleague now. But that's beside the point; we're both adults so it's completely fine."

Ginny nudged her in the arm. "Come on, you know you thought about pulling the old school girl act."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No Ginny, I didn't." She let out a sigh. "But I am now," she grumbled.

Ginny let out a laugh. "You're welcome."

Hermione quickly finished her Christmas shopping. At Honeydukes, she bought Ron some candies, including treacle fudge, salt water taffy, ice mice, and some pepper imps. At Madam Puddifoot's, Hermione picked up some tea leaves for Severus. In Tomes and Scrolls, she picked up a new book for herself, and a few books for Severus. At Spintwitches, she picked up Harry some things for his broom. Poking in a few other stories, she grabbed various gifts.

"I'm all set now," Hermione said, shrinking down all her bags and putting them in her pocket.

"Shrink mine!" Ginny commanded, a smile on face. Rolling her eyes, Hermione flicked her wand.

"Well, I'll walk you to the gates," Ginny said, not quite ready to let her friend go.

It was now dusk and the village was mostly empty. The two of them walked towards Hogwarts, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny began to gush about her wedding once more, causing Hermione to shake her head. Ginny was so excited, so could barely contain herself. But Hermione didn't blame her.

A breeze came by, and Hermione sniffed the air. She froze, the hair on her body sticking up. Ginny noticed her friend's alert expression.

Before Ginny could ask what was wrong, Hermione had pinned her up against the wall and taken a protective stance in front of her.

Her fangs descended and a growl escaped her lips. "We're not alone."


	30. I'm Sorry Hermione

I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will! Just a heads up, we're nearing the end of our tale! Thanks to everyone for supporting me, because I couldn't have done it without you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Ginny froze. "What do you mean?"

Hermione growled. "I mean that I smell someone that I haven't smelt since the Battle of Hogwarts." Her eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of him. She could sense him; he was definitely there.

"Is it him?" Ginny whispered, her voice full of fear.

Hermione nodded. She could sense Dimitri, she just couldn't feel him. But he was there, she knew it. "Use your D.A. coin to alert the others," she whispered.

Ginny nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the same coin. _Trouble_. Her heart began to beat erratically, causing Hermione to sigh. "Ginny, steady your heart. I can't hear anything if you're freaking out."

Ginny scoffed. "Well excuse me for being scared."

"Nothing will happen to you," Hermione murmured, giving Ginny a quick glance.

"You're right my dear, nothing will happen to her if you do as I say," a loud voice spoke out, disrupting the quiet.

Hermione's gaze snapped forward. Immediately a growl escaped her lips. Dimitri stood there, right across the road. He looked exactly as she remembered. His hair was dark and wavy, but his skin was a bit darker this time around. He must have been hiding some place warm. He was dressed in Muggle clothing, looking as if he had just stepped out of the 40s. His red eyes were standing out, drawing her gaze to him.

A shuffle to the left let Hermione know that others had arrived. Turning, she saw Harry, Ron, Severus, and a few other Order members.

"Pay no attention to them," Dimitri said with a wave of his hand.

Hermione could hear their shouts of protest and worry, but she only focused on one thing: the vampire before her.

Dimitri chuckled. Cocking his head to the side, he took in the sight before him. "I was right Hermione, immortality does suit you."

Hermione growled at him.

"Bet you're every bit of feisty as well," Dimitri commented. He took a few steps forward, causing Hermione to growl loudly, her fangs protruding.

"You don't want to fight little one, because you're seriously out numbered."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when she realized he was right. There were other vampires behind the Order, closing in on them.

"Leave them alone!" she hissed.

Dimitri smiled. "Hermione, I'll leave them alone on one condition."

She arched her eyebrow at him. Ginny let out a frightened squeak, reminding Hermione she was behind her. Hermione readjusted her position, crouching a bit.

Dimitri smiled. "You come with me now, and I won't hurt your friends."

Hermione remained quiet. Was that really all he wanted?

_Don't believe him! _She heard Severus' voice cry out in her mind. Turning, she saw him looking at her worriedly.

"Honestly Hermione, I know you're not really thinking this over. You're a bleeding Gryffindor, one who fought for House Elves! You wouldn't let your friends get hurt because of you."

"How did you know that?" she demanded.

Dimitri chuckled. "I did my research obviously." He took another step closer. "At first, I thought you would have been just another follower, but then I realized you actually have so much potential. Why, together we could enslave the entire world."

Hermione let out a laugh. "You're insane if you think I'd help you hurt people."

Dimitri smiled at her. "I have my ways." He looked at his fingers, pretending he was bored. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way Hermione, you're choice."

Hermione didn't move, she simply growled at him loudly.

"Very well, I'll make you do it." Dimitri locked eyes with her, and at once Hermione heard the voice inside her mind.

_"Obey him Mudblood, go to your Master."_ The voice repeated it over and over. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to get the voice out. "_Do as he says, go to him, go to him, go to him."_

"No!" she cried. With a push, she forced him from her mind.

Shock flew onto Dimitri's face. But it was gone moments later when he began to laugh. "Now I'm really impressed. For you to overcome the compulsion must have been no easy feat."

Hermione simply growled.

"Very well, I'll kill the red head first, and then we'll see if you're ready to come with me." Dimitri started walking towards them.

"Never!" Hermione cried. She lunged at Dimitri, her small body colliding into his frame. In a moment of surprise, he fell backwards, her on top of him.

Dimitri let out a small chuckle, rolling the two of them over so he was on top of her, pressing her into the dirt. His hand went to Hermione's neck and he gave it a tight squeeze. "Don't be foolish about this," he hissed.

Ignoring his warning, Hermione brought her leg up, kneeing him in the groin. She slashed her hand across his face, causing blood to appear. With another kick, she pushed him off of her, but remained near his body.

Dimitri let out a fierce growl. Staggering, he brought himself to his feet. "So is this it then? You want a fight? You'll sentence your friends to death because of your stubbornness?"

"I will never stop fighting you," Hermione growled, before lunging at him a second time.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Order started fighting the other vampires. Ginny disillusioned herself, making her way towards Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>Dimitri was ready for Hermione this time. Instead of being knocked over, he caught Hermione in his arms. Turning her over, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, ripping the flesh. Hermione let out a screech of pain. Dimitri chuckled, clearly enjoying the pain he was inflicting on her. Letting her body slid down a bit, she sunk her teeth into his arm.<p>

She nearly let go at the taste of his blood. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she continued to suck.

The next moment, he shoved her from his arms. He eyed her warily. "You liked it, didn't you? See this is exactly what you could have if you chose to come with me!"

Hermione felt disgust well up within her. "No," she shook her head furiously, "I don't want that."

"You do," he said, taking a few steps towards her.

"No," she said again, stumbling backwards. Looking around, she saw the others all fighting. This was a disaster.

Dimitri grabbed her, forcing her up against the wall. His grip tightened around her neck once more.

Hermione hissed, her fist collided with Dimitri's head, causing him to release his grip on her throat. Seconds later Dimitri kicked her in the stomach, but Hermione was quick to recover. She grabbed his hair, yanking him down and slamming his head into the ground. She went to kick him in the chest, but Dimitri grabbed her foot, flipping her over his body and into the ground.

Panting, Hermione pulled herself upright. She put some distance between the two of them.

"Last chance Hermione," Dimitri said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She shook her hand. "No." She went to attack him but found two sets of hands grab her from behind. The two vampires held her tightly as she struggled against them. "Let me go!" she cried, trying to get free. They tightened their grip.

Dimitri started to approach her slowly. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really am."

Hermione continued to struggle.

"I can't allow you to ruin my plans," he stopped just before her. "We would have had a wonderful future together." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry Hermione, truly, I am."

Hermione shook her head, letting out a scream.

Dimitri put his hands on her head and pulled.


	31. A New Chance

I don't own HP, but everyone knows that! This is it! The last chapter! There will be an epilogue! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! I know a lot of people don't like the way I wrote the last chapter, but I did it that way for a reason. I wanted it to be from Hermione's POV, and no one else's. I loved the way it turned out, but *shrugs* you can't please everyone. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy! PS, lemons ahead!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Hermione screamed in pain, as it felt like her head was going to explode.

This was it, she was going to die.

Just as she was about to give up, she heard someone else scream. Her arm burned, causing her eyes to fling open. Looking down, she saw one of the vampires holding onto her was now aflame.

She yanked her arm from his grip, putting some distance between them. Turning, she saw Severus with his wand pointed high, fury on his face.

Before Hermione could react, Dimitri tackled her to the floor. "Get off!" she shouted, pushing at his chest.

"Not until you're dead," he grumbled in response, tearing at her clothes.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione watched as Severus cast a spell at the second vampire, lighting him on fire.

Her eyes widened, that's how the Order was defeating the other vampires.

She was jerked back to her own situation when she felt fangs sink into her neck, tearing at the skin. She screamed.

"Incendio!" Severus' baritone shouted out.

Hermione felt Dimitri grow hot above her, causing him to release his hold on her. He stood, showing his fangs to Severus.

"You can't kill me," Dimitri hissed.

"Well, I can try," Severus said, a smirk on his lips. "Incendio!"

Dimitri stumbled backwards, tearing at his skin. A scream escaped his lips as he tore at his burning flesh. He looked towards Severus and was about to lunge for him-

Hermione appeared in front of Dimitri causing him to stop. Without even thinking about it, her hand went into his chest, ripping out his heart. All the anger and pain she had felt because of this creature bubbled up within her. She looked up and met Dimitri's eyes. "You'll never hurt another soul again."

And with that, she crushed his heart.

Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise as he slumped to the floor.

Hermione threw his disfigured heart to the ground. She watched as his skin grew gray and shriveled. Crouching down, she looked him over. "He's dead," she whispered.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Severus. He moved her out of the way, before lighting Dimitri's body on fire one last time.

A shout sounded from her left. Turning, Hermione saw all the other vampires had been defeated.

Ginny was sobbing into Harry's arms as Ron patted his best friend on the back. Dumbledore was moving some of the bodies into a burning pile. It really was over.

"Hermione," Severus whispered.

Hermione turned to him, a smile on her face. "It's done, we've killed him."

Severus nodded, placing his hand on her cheek. "You did it."

Hermione nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground.

"Hermione," Severus cried, reaching for her body.

Her body was burning up, as opposed to the normal cool temperature. "Albus!" he cried, looking over his shoulder.

"Hermione?" someone else called.

Everyone came rushing over. "Severus, what happened?"

He shook his head, holding her body tightly. "She just collapsed. I don't know what's wrong." His gaze moved to the others, and they were surprised to see the stoic potions master near tears.

"Maybe she's reverting to her human form?" Harry suggested, still holding Ginny in his arms.

Albus nodded. "She did kill Dimitri, so it's possibly."

"Shouldn't we get her up to the hospital wing then?" Ron said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Severus stood, carrying Hermione in his arms. Her body was still warm, and she would tremble from time to time.

_Please let her wake up... Please let her survive._ He repeated the phase over and over again in his head, hoping it would come true.

He couldn't bear to lose her, not after everything they had been through. He loved her, and he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, Hermione was still in her coma. Severus sat by her chair, refusing to leave even for a moment.<p>

She didn't make any progressions, but she didn't get any worse either. Hermione just stayed the same.

Severus felt his heart breaking with every passing moment.

He heard the door to the infirmary open and footsteps come closer.

"Is she any better?"

Turning, Severus saw Harry Potter standing there. Severus shook his head. "She's the same."

Crestfallen, Harry took a seat. Looking down at Hermione's sleeping form, he felt despair take over. "She can't die."

Severus internally rolled his eyes, but restrained himself from saying anything rude. He just stayed quiet.

"Hermione had always been there for me, for as long as I can remember," Harry continued. "I had always thought she'd be there with me for the rest of my life, never thinking anything could happen to her." He was quiet. Reaching up, Harry wiped away a few tears. "I know I was an idiot for thinking that. She wasn't invincible, even though I seemed to think she was."

"No one is invincible Mr. Potter," Severus said quietly.

"I know. I loved her, Snape, just like I know you do. And no matter what happens, just know you're not alone with your grief." Leaning down, Harry pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's forehead. Without another word, Harry turned and left the infirmary.

He didn't see the look of surprise on Severus' face. Reaching over, he grabbed Hermione's hand. He took a deep breath.

"Please Hermione, please wake up." He pressed her hand to his forehead, tears rolling down his face. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you more than anything in this world. I've finally found some happiness in my life, and I'm not ready to let you go. So please, please wake up Hermione."

A sob escaped his lips. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and there was no change in Hermione's state. Severus had rarely left her side, only to eat when Potter or Minerva had forced him.<p>

Poppy was checking Hermione's vitals when she noticed something. "Her fever is coming down!"

Severus rushed over, grabbing her wrist. His eyes widened; it was true! "Hermione?"

A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Poppy, get Potter!" Severus commanded the medi-witch. Poppy scurried off, sending her patronus.

"Hermione?" Severus repeated. He watched with hopeful eyes as she turned again.

Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes. She immediately shut them again when she saw how bright it was. She could barely remember what had happened.

She moved her limbs, trying to assess the damage. She felt all right, a bit different, but all right.

It was quiet, no one speaking.

And then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Her heartbeat.

Opening her eyes, she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. The first thing she saw Severus.

"I'm human," she whispered, unable to contain her joy.

"Thank Merlin," he replied, grabbing her hands.

She reached up, touching his face. It was warm, the same temperature as hers. "Severus," she whispered.

"Hermione, I feared the worst," Severus said, pulling her into a hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. "I love you Severus."

"And I you Hermione," he said, before claiming her lips.

"Hermione!" a voice cried out, causing the two of them to break apart.

Turning, they saw Harry and Ginny running towards them.

Opening her arms, the three of them hugged each other tightly. She was human again.

"Hermione, you're you again!" Ginny cried, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Ginny, Hermione never stopped being herself." Harry said with an eye roll.

"But she's warm again! But you still look super sexy," Ginny said. She quickly held up a mirror.

Hermione looked at her reflection, unsure of what she would see. Her skin was tan once more, but her eyes remained golden and her hair was still a golden blonde.

She smiled. "I can't believe this."

She turned to face the small crowd. Reaching up, she touched her face. "I can't believe it."

She had her life back, and her future was now open to full possibilities.

* * *

><p>"Well Miss Granger, you've had quite a day," Severus said, taking a seat next to Hermione on the couch.<p>

Hermione smiled, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Indeed I did."

He caressed her cheek before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "I'm glad you're okay."

Hermione smiled. "Me too." She scooted closer to him on the couch so she was now leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Severus, for everything. Without you, I don't know what I would have done."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you would have figured something out."

She shrugged. "Regardless, I appreciate everything you've done."

"I love Hermione, and would do it all again if you wanted me too."

Hermione took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Well, I think we should celebrate," she said, turning and giving him a wink.

Severus chuckled. "I think you should rest. You've had a long day Hermione, and I don't want you to overdo it."

She turned to face him fully. "Severus, it's my first night as a human again, and I want you." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his neck, right beneath his jaw. Severus trembled under touch. "Please," she whispered, planting another kiss on his neck.

"Merlin witch, fine," he grumbled, scooping her up into his arms. He quickly carried her towards the bedroom, laying her down on his bed. Hermione smiled up at him. "I love you."

"And I love you," Severus replied, crawling onto the bed so he was now hovering over her. Leaning down, Severus placed a quick kiss to her forehead. Moving down, he kissed her nose, then her cheek, and then her lips.

Hermione moaned, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Every move and sensation felt so new, like she had never experienced it before. It was absolutely heavenly.

Severus moved his lips down to the side of her neck, biting softly. Hermione threw her head back to allow him better access while her hands roamed over his chest and through his hair.

Pulling away, Severus grabbed his wand, giving it a quick flick to divest themselves of their shirts. Looking down on Hermione's body, a sigh of happiness escaped his lips. "You're so beautiful Hermione," he placed a kiss between the valley of her breasts. "How did I get so lucky?"

Hermione giggled. She pulled him close to her, nibbling on his neck. "I think I'm the lucky one Severus."

He shook his head, "I beg to differ." He closed his mouth around her nipple, causing Hermione to groan. She tangled her fingers in his hair, panting and wanting more.

"More," Hermione growled, giving a slight tug to his hair.

Severus chuckled, moving his lips further down. His hands trailed down her soft skin, giving her goose bumps. He made quick work of her jeans, pulling them down, along with her knickers.

Hermione shivered with anticipation, feeling as if her insides were going to explode.

Without any second thoughts, Severus' mouth closed over her. He ran his tongue over her sensitive nub over and over again, encouraged by her small yelps and the feel of her nails digging into his skin.

"Oh Severus," she moaned.

His left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. Hermione let out a small giggle. His right hand moved up the inside of her thigh, deftly sliding into her. Her breath started to come in quick gaps. Knowing she was close, he slid a second finger into her warm depths and sucked on her clit, giving it just the slightest bite.

Hermione threw her head back, a loud cry escaping her lips. She screamed his name, her fingers pulling and scratching at him. Chuckling, Severus untangled himself from her, giving her a smile. He ran his fingertips from her collarbone to hip, and back again over her body.

Once Hermione collected herself, Hermione pushed Severus' shoulder, rolling him onto his back. "Now it's your turn," she whispered, a twinkle in her eyes.

Severus grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione, that's not necessary," he said, trying to stop her.

She shook her head. "I love you Severus," she whispered, before moving her head lower, pressing a kiss to his thigh. Without delay, she opened her mouth and took him into her, sliding down his length and using the tip of her tongue to tickle the base of his manhood.

A throaty groan escaped Severus' lips as he let his head fall backwards. "Hermione," he grumbled, tangling his fingers into her curls.

Hermione continued her ministrations until she felt him begin to tense up.

"If you don't stop I won't be able to hold myself back," Severus said, his voice tight.

Smiling, Hermione released him. Pulling her up, Severus flipped them so she was now lying beneath him. Grinning, he swiftly entered her.

Hermione let out a gasp. Her hands went to his waist, clutching his skin. He slid in and out of her, quickly finding a rhythm.

Hermione had never known so much pleasure. "Oh Severus," she cried as he continued to thrust in her. Her hands rubbed against his chest, loving the feel of his smooth skin against hers. She had never been happier.

"I'm close," she whispered, wrapping her arm around his neck pulling him close. She kissed him, lost in the sensation.

His long fingers moved down, quickly stroking her clit. The feel of her squirming beneath him set his skin on fire.

With a cry, he felt her tighten around him. Her saying his name repeatedly was all he needed. With another thrust, he emptied his seed into her.

They collapsed in a tangled heap. "Hermione," he whispered, brushing strands of her hair out of her face.

"Severus," she said softly, smiling.

Leaning down, Severus kissed Hermione's temple, while she kissed his jaw. Eventually, she rolled off to the side, keeping her leg still across her body.

"That was wonderful," she said, looking up at him. A smile was on her face while her cheeks were light pink.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, not taking his eyes off her.

She chuckled. "Severus, I love you."

He smiled, and then quickly leaned off the bed to grab something underneath. Looking Hermione in the eye, he smiled. Opening his hand, he revealed a small glittering diamond.

Her eyes flashed up to his.

"Marry me."


	32. Epilogue

Well everyone, JKR owns all, and we all know that. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, and supporting me the whole journey. I appreciate you all! This is our lovely epilogue, and I hope it lives up to all your expectations. Thank you all again! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Twelve Years Later_

"Mummy!" Someone screeched in the house. Hermione rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up over her head.

"Mum!" Another voice yelled.

"Mummy!"

"Mother, Father, get up!"

Hermione growled, pulling the sheets up over her head even higher.

Her husband leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's time to get up Hermione."

She grumbled. "No."

"Yes Hermione, it's time to get up." He shook her lightly.

With a sigh, Hermione rolled over. Her hand moved to her very large belly, giving it a quick rub. "How are my little twins doing today?"

She rolled her eyes. "They are extra active today." Pulling herself upright, she ignored the knocking on their bedroom door. "Honestly Severus, after this, we're done having children."

He chuckled. "Are you sure? We're getting rather close to Molly Weasley's record."

Hermione sent him a glare. "These two in here will bring us up to six. We're done having children Severus."

Severus simply smiled, leaning forward to kiss his wife. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. But we should probably get up now and attend to your spawn."

Severus shook his head. "They're your children."

Hermione laughed. Getting up out of bed, she gave her stomach a quick rub. She was pregnant with twins this time, and was about seven months along, meaning, she was huge.

Hermione and Severus had gotten married the June after she became human again. Their eldest children, Eloise was born that September. It seemed that in her rush to be intimate with Severus, they had forgotten the idea of contraception. Eloise was a spitting image of her father, with straight black hair, and his piercing black eyes. The only thing she had of Hermione's was her nose. She also inherited her parents' smarts. Eloise was now starting her first year at Hogwarts, and was nervous about having her father for a teacher.

Two years after Eloise, Severus and Hermione had a boy. His name was Leo. Leo had short black curly hair, and his mother's brown eyes. He was rather shy, but loved to play Quidditch with his Uncle Harry. Much to Severus' chagrin, his eldest son was born to be a quidditch player. He was now nine.

Three years later, Celeste was born. Celeste was now six, and she was the biggest loud mouth Hermione had ever met. She continuously rambled on and on about the most unimportant things. She had Severus' black eyes and curly black hair.

Two years after that, another girl was born, this one named Carina. Carina was four, and she had yet to talk. Hermione and Severus were worried, but knew that she would speak when she wanted too. Carina was developing normally, so everyone was stumped as to why she wasn't speaking. The girl would draw to convey her thoughts, and for now, that would do.

And the two twins in her stomach were boys, and she hoped to Merlin that they wouldn't be as bad as the Weasley twins. Severus and her had already picked out names, Damon and Simon.

Hermione had never imagined she'd be the type to pop out babies like that, but when it came to Severus, well; the two of them just went at it like rabbits. And other the years, their bond just grew stronger and stronger.

Hermione quickly got dressed, moving into the living room to appease her children. Immediately she was being tugged on my tons of little hands. "Everyone stop, into the kitchen." She herded the three little ones into the kitchen, surprised to find Eloise already there.

She turned around smiling at her Mum. "I made breakfast," she said, putting everything on the table.

Smiling, Hermione leaned over and picked Carina up. Placing her in the highchair, she secured the strapping so Carina wouldn't fall out. Severus walked in. "Something smells good," he said, leaning over to kiss his wife. Hermione looked over at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. He was dressed in his teaching robes, because he would have to Hogwarts today.

"Eloise made breakfast," Hermione explained, as everyone took a seat at the table.

Celeste went to get off her seat, but stop when she saw her father's glare. "Sit down," Severus commanded.

"Yes Daddy," she squeaked.

* * *

><p>"Mum," Leo said while getting his jacket on.<p>

"Yes honey," Hermione asked, moving to help him with the zipper.

"I don't want Dad to leave," Leo said, his eyes wide.

Hermione frowned. "I know Leo, I don't want him to leave either, but we'll see him soon. You know he loves when we visit him."

Leo didn't say anything; he just huffed under his breath and walked away.

Hermione bit her lip. "Severus, go talk to your son," she said, pushing him towards that direction.

She clapped her hands together. "Everyone in the kitchen! It's time to go!"

Celeste came running in, holding onto Carina's hand. "We're reading to see Eloise off."

Hermione went into Eloise's room. She was staring at the room, a forlorn look on her face.

"I can't believe I'm starting my Hogwarts years," Eloise said, a smile on her face.

Hermione pulled her eldest in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Eloise nodded. "Thanks Mum," she grabbed her suitcase. "All ready."

The two of them went into the living, where everyone else was gathered. Leo's face was red, and Hermione knew he had been crying.

"It's time to go."

* * *

><p>The family made their way towards King's Cross. Holding hands with Severus, Hermione walked with her family.<p>

"There's James!" Leo said with a smile, running over to his friend.

Hermione saw Harry and Ginny approaching them, Ginny holding their youngest Lily, and Albus following close behind his dad. It was James first year as well.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, pulling her friend in for a hug. "How are my little babies?" she asked, rubbing Hermione's large stomach.

Hermione chuckled. "They're doing just fine."

"Leo, do you want to sleep over tonight?" Harry asked, causing Leo to smile.

Leo looked to his parents, who nodded. "Yes Uncle Harry, I'd love too!"

"All of them can sleep over," Ginny said, giving Hermione a wink.

She nodded, "All right."

She moved over to the side with Severus so they could say their goodbyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I'll miss you."

His lips found hers. "I'll see you soon."

"Mmmmm, I wish I lived at the castle with you," she mumbled against his lips.

"Maybe once the twins are older. It'd just be too chaotic right now." Severus kissed her.

"Okay, Severus, I love you."

He cupped her cheek. "I love you too, so much. You've given me so much Hermione, and I'll never be able to thank you."

"You're my second shot at life Severus Snape."

"And you're mine, Hermione Snape."

The two of them kissed passionately before they heard the train whistle. It was almost time. Walking over, she saw Celeste hugging Eloise goodbye. "Have fun, and tell me where you get sorted!" Eloise nodded, promising to write.

Hermione pulled Eloise in for a hug. "I love you sweetie. Have fun, and I'll see you soon."

She nodded. "Love you."

Meanwhile, the others were saying goodbye to their dad.

"I love you," Leo mumbled into his father's chest.

"I love you too," Severus said, "be sure to look after your sisters." Leo moved back, allowing Hermione to wrap her arm around him.

"Bye Daddy," Celeste said, her hands clawing on at his chest. Severus laughed, scooping her up into his arms. "Bye sweetie, Daddy loves you." Celeste giggled, hugging him tightly.

Carina smiled at her Daddy as he bent down. "I love you sweetie pie."

Carina laughed, rubbing her nose against his. She placed her hand over his heart.

Severus kissed her forehead. "I love you Carina."

Moving towards Hermione, he kissed her once more. "I love you."

She blushed, "I love you too."

Meanwhile, the Potters were saying their own goodbyes. Ginny was sobbing, while Harry rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

Looking around, Hermione saw Ron and Lavender saying goodbye to their oldest daughter. Ron and Hermione were still awkward, so they often kept their distance. But Rose and Eloise got along, so at least Eloise already had one friend at school.

Everyone said their last goodbyes and Severus started to walk away with Eloise.

"Bye bye!"

Hermione had never heard that voice before. Turning around, she saw Leo's mouth wide open in shock.

Carina was sitting there, waving goodbye. "Bye bye Da and Elice!"

Severus stopped, quickly turning around. "Was that?"

Hermione nodded, scooping her little girl up. "Say it again sweetie," she said, giving her daughter a smile.

"Mommy!" she cried, giggling and clapping her hands together.

"Oh Severus!" she cried, holding Carina out to him.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

Hermione felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Carina was speaking. She had just waited for the right moment. The sound of her daughter's voice was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Severus coddled Carina for a few more minutes, before handing her back to Hermione. He kissed them all once more, and quickly ran towards the train with Eloise. They were almost late.

"Let's go home," Hermione said with a smile. Leo flooed over holding onto Celeste's hand, while Hermione flooed home with Carina.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as Leo cuddled up with a book and Carina and Celeste played with dolls. She felt the twins kicking, causing her to put her hand on her stomach.<p>

Hermione had everything she could hope for and more.

* * *

><p>Ginny flooed over to collect the kids. "You holding up okay?"<p>

Hermione nodded. "Thanks for watching the kids tonight."

Ginny nodded. "I love having them over. Besides, Harry loves to spoils his nieces."

Hermione nodded, quickly packing everyone's clothes away.

* * *

><p>Severus sighed as he moved towards his office, ready for bed. The first day back was always the worst. Entering his chambers, he was surprised to see the lights on. A smirk on his face, he moved towards his bedroom.<p>

Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed, a grin on her face.

He chuckled, moving towards her. "I should have known you wouldn't have been able to stay away."

Hermione grinned cheekily, pulling him closer. "I can never stay away from you," she said, claiming his lips in a kiss.

Hermione had everything she could possibly need, and so much more.

She finally had her happily ever after.


End file.
